


Rogue's Desires

by marvelfan98



Category: Marvel (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexuality, Double Penetration, F/F, F/M, Female Solo, Fingerfucking, Hand Jobs, Oral Sex, Orgy, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-28 23:54:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 30,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelfan98/pseuds/marvelfan98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Sequal to Quentin's Desires) Rogue begins to lose control of her sex drive</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rogue's desires

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own X men or any of the characters and i make no money from this story
> 
> (Author’s Note: This is a sequel to my story Quentin’s Desire and was requested by the same reader who goes by the name Myth. I also want to thank Myth for providing me with outlines of the chapters for this story and I greatly appreciate their trust in me to write this story for them. Anyways I hope you all enjoy the first chapter and rate and review.)

Rogue was lying in her bed at the Jean Gray institute. It was the middle of summer and very hot so she was lying on top of the covers wearing only a small thong, barely covering anything. She couldn’t sleep from a combination of the heat and her mind racing. A few days before something had come over her and she had slept with Quentin Quire, one of the institutes students. She still didn’t know what came over her. She had never thought of a student in that way before but for some reason she wasn’t able to help herself, and that wasn’t even the worst of it.

Ever since that night every time she even thought about it she became aroused. Even now she could feel herself growing wet. She didn’t know if it was how taboo that act seemed or the fact that Quentin was the only person she’d had sex with since leaving Utopia where she had been dating Magneto, who she hadn’t even talked to since leaving. Rogue still had feelings for Magneto but she didn’t know if they would be able to get over the distance. She figured their relationship had probably come to an end with her leaving. That at least made her feel a little better, allowing her to tell herself she at least hadn’t cheated on anyone.

As these thoughts continued to race through her head she found her mind kept returning to that night with Quentin and how good it had felt. She could feel the front of her panties getting wet, so she figured since she couldn’t sleep anyways she might as well enjoy herself a bit. One of her hands came up and began to message one of her large breast. She let out a soft moan as the rubbed the mound of flesh. At the same time her other hand had reached under her thong and was lightly circling her sensitive clit.

Rogue pinched one of her nipples as she slowly inserted a finger into her wet pussy lips. She started to thrust the digit in and out of her wet opening. She started by trying to think of some of her former lovers, like Magneto or Remy but her mind just kept going back to the night with Quentin. She wasn’t even attracted to Quentin she just seemed to find the whole experience so arousing. Her finger began to thrust faster into her pussy. She could feel herself getting ready to cum. Right as she was about to reach her peak she heard a branch snap outside.

Rogues reflexes honed to perfection after years of fighting alongside the X-men had her up and out of bed in an instant after hearing the strange sound. She quickly grabbed a tight t-shirt which barely reached her naval and jumped directly out of her window. She landed on the grass with a soft thud and looked around. She could hear someone walking around the corner of the mansion in the gardens. She silently made her way to the corner of the wall, her back pressed against the brick. She peeked out from behind the corner and felt relief at what she saw.

It was Julian Keller or Hellion one of the school’s students walking down a path in the garden. He was wearing shorts and a t-shirt. She could see his metal hands floating at his sides. Ever since Julian had lost his hands in a fight with some Nimrod sentinels he had used his telekinesis to control a floating pair of metal hands with leather palms. Rogue let out a relived breath as she walked around the corner saying.

“Julian what do you think you’re doing. You know it’s well passed curfew.”

Julian turned around surprised at her voice. “Oh miss Rogue. Sorry I couldn’t sleep so I thought I’d go for a walk.” He said seeming very upset, not even noticing that she was half naked.

“Is something wrong?” Rogue asked as she walked towards the young student.

“It’s nothing.” Julian quickly said. “I’m sorry I’m out passed curfew, I’ll get back to my room.” He started to walk away before Rogue put a hand on his shoulder saying.

“Julian if there’s something bothering you, you can talk to me.” Rogue said very sincerely.

Julian thought for a moment before saying “Well it’s about Laura.”

“Are you upset that she’s not here at the school? I know the two of you kind of had a thing.” Rogue asked

“No that ended before we left Utopia.” Julian said.

“Well then what is it?”

“Well it’s just…” Julian started trying to think of how to explain what he was thinking. “I think she’s sleeping with Gambit.” He finally blurted out.

“What?!” Rogue said in shock. “Why would you think that?”

“Look I know it seems strange but think about it. They’ve been traveling all over together, they even went to Paris. And I mean it’s not like either of them have the best reputations. Gambit’s been attracted to a student before, remember that Fox girl. And Laura used to be a prostitute.” Julian explained.

“Julian.” Rogue began the annoyance clear in her tone. “You should know better than to think like that. First of all ox turned out to be Mystique trying to seduce Gambit, and second of all you know Laura’s past has nothing to do with her wanting to be in that kind of life. She did it to survive. Now Ah expect you to think more carefully in the future before making crazy accusations.” She finished with her hands on her hips and a stern look on her face.

“You’re just kidding yourself.” Julian said “You just don’t want to admit to yourself that it might be true.”

“Julian you need to think this through. Here walk with me for a while and we can talk about it.” Rogue said calming herself, but still wanting to make sure Julian realized he was wrong.

They began walking down the path as Julian continued to give his various reasons why he thought Laura and Gambit were sleeping together. Each of his arguments had an easy explanation that Rogue was quick to offer. She realized that Julian seemed like he was jealous of Gambit and that was probably why he was pushing things so hard.

“Ah think Ah realize what this is all really about.” Rogue started. “Laura was the first girl you ever really cared about, and now that you two have broken up you’re becoming jealous of Gambit because he spending a lot of time with her. Trust me this is all normal.” She put a hand on his shoulder to try to comfort him.

“No that’s not what this is.” Julian continued to argue.

Rogue turned towards the garden nest to her and bent down to pick a flower. Julian couldn’t help but stare at her ass as she bent over. It looked so amazing in just a tiny little thong, for a moment he could forget about his problems.

Rogue not even realizing what had just happened turned back towards Julian saying “Trust me, as soon as you find a new girl this jealousy will go away.” She tried to convince him as she handed him the flower.

Julian thought about what she said for a minute. He knew she was wrong, he just knew it. But maybe she was right about finding a new girl and giving Laura a taste of her own medicine. Suddenly the perfect plan donned on him. What better way to get back at Laura and Gambit then with Gambit’s old girlfriend. He looked at his teacher, he had always know she was sexy with her huge chest and round ass but tonight she looked especially good in just her thong and t-shirt, he couldn’t get the thought of her round ass out of his mind. Julian quickly leaned in and managed to plant a quick kiss on Rogue’s lips before she jerked away saying.

“What do you think you’re doing!?” She was completely taken off guard by the kiss.

“Look I know I’m right but you think I should move on. I figured this way I could do what you want but still get back at Laura and Gambit for what they’re doing.” Julian explained.

“Julian this is completely inappropriate. Ah’m you teacher for god’s sake.” Rogue began. Suddenly though she found herself thinking about what it might be like to be with Julian.

“So Gambit’s a teacher to.” Julian started “No one even needs to know as long as I know I got back at them.”

“No it’s… it’s wrong.” Rogue stammered. She couldn’t believe the thoughts that were going through her head. She began to think about her night with Quentin and how arousing that had bee. She couldn’t help but begin to get wet.

Julian noticed the small wet patch growing in the front of Rogue’s panties and said. “It doesn’t look like you think it’s such a bad idea.” A smile crossing his face as he pointed towards the growing spot.

“…Julian we really shouldn’t.” Rogue said after a short silence.

“How about this.” He started. “You give me one kiss. If you don’t like it I’ll drop this whole thing.”

Rogue thought for a moment. She knew even a kiss was wrong but she was feeling very confused and she really just wanted this to be over. “Ok” She finally agreed.

Julian couldn’t believe she had actually agreed. He was actually a little thrown off. He took a moment to try to ready himself thinking this was the most important kiss of his life.

Rogue couldn’t even look him in the eye as one of her students leaned in towards her. She shut her eyes as she felt his lips pressing against hers. This kiss lingered for a moment, Rogue could tell Julian was trying to make this the best kiss ever but it wasn’t necessary. From the moment their lips first touched she knew she was going to fuck him tonight.

She soon found herself returning the kiss. Their lips began to part as Julian pushed Rogue backwards. She felt his tongue enter her mouth just as her back was pushed up against a wall of the institute. Their tongues began to dance between each other’s causing Rogue to let out a soft moan.

She could feel the leather palms of Julian’s floating hands exploring her body. She found it amazing how he could reach any part of her body since his hands weren’t limited by his arm length. They rubbed up and down her thighs, eventually cupping her ass. Then they worked their way up her body to massage her large tits causing her nipples to harden.

The two of them broke their kiss for a moment and quickly stripped of their clothing. Once they were both naked they each took a moment to admire the others body. The training at the institute kept everyone in good physical condition so Rogue wasn’t surprised to see the Julian had a fair amount of muscle on his body. Finally her eyes came to rest on his muscle that would be most important for the night. She guessed his cock was maybe slightly above average, nothing amazing but she was sure she could more than enjoy herself with it.

Julian took this time to look over Rogues body as well. He admired her cleanly shaven pussy already wet. Though the part of her body that truly hypnotized him were her he tits, they were far bigger than any he’d ever seen, all he wanted to do was suck on her hard nipples.

They began to kiss again, their hands now roaming each other’s naked flesh. Rogue found the feel of the leather palms of Julian’s hands to send a chill of pleasure through her body as they caressed her nipples. Her student soon began to kiss down her neck causing her to let out a slight moan. His lips continued down into her cleavage. He then made his way to one of her hard nipples taking the sensitive bud into his mouth. Rogue gasped as he started to suck more of her tit flesh into his mouth licking and lightly biting it.

Julian continued to suck on her large orbs for a while alternating between the two, making sure to pleasure each of them equally. After some time he began to kiss his way down her flat stomach. Soon he was kneeling in front of her placing light kisses on her thighs. As his lips finally met her pussy she took in a sharp breath. She began to moan as he started to orally please her.

Julian’s tongue slid up and down her opening tasting her sweet juices. He made sure to pay special attention to her clit, taking it into his mouth and lightly sucking on it as he twirled his tongue around it. He then pressed his tongue between her folds entering her for the first time. He dug his tongue in as far as he could tasting her. She let out a moan as his tongue entered her. Rogue began to rub one of her large tits as Julian continued to eat her out.

After a while Rogue could feel herself reaching her climax. She roughly mauled her own tits and let out small cries of pleasure. As she finally felt herself cumming waves of pleasure overtook her body, her legs shook so much she almost fell to the ground except Julian’s hands grabbed her ass and held her up.

Julian then rose up and they began to kiss once again. Rogue could taste her own pussy on his mouth and it turned her on. She began to kiss him deeper pushing her tongue into his mouth try to taste as much of herself as she good. Julian lifted one of her legs up holding it in the air. Then in one smooth motion he thrust his hard cock into her wet pussy.

Rogue moaned as she felt his member fill her pussy. They continued to kiss as he started to thrust back and forth. Rogue could feel Julian’s other hand still roaming over every inch of her body from her toned ass to her big tits bouncing with every thrust. She could feel the cool brick wall pressing against her back as he fucked her.

Julian couldn’t believe how tight Rogue was, he figured her not being able to have sex most of her life had left her pussy in nearly unused condition. He continued to fuck her pounding harder into her with each thrust. As he leaned in closer to her he could feel her large tits pressed against his chest, her hard nipples poking into him. He loved how sexy her moans were.

After a while Rogue pushed Julian away pulling his cock from her depths. She turned around and leaned forward placing her hands on the brick wall and arching her back so her ass was presented to him. Julian quickly replaced his cock into her pussy and once again started to fuck her. His hands started to maul her breasts swinging back and forth with his motions. Julian watched her amazing ass jiggle ass he fucked her. He leaned forward kissing the back of her neck.

Soon one of Julian’s hands was between Rogues legs. She gasped as she felt the leather tipped fingers begin to play with her sensitive clit. She loved the combination of his cock filling her pussy and his fingers pleasing her clit.

Rogue soon looked over her shoulder at the student fucking her. She couldn’t believe how much she was enjoying this. She knew it was wrong for her to be having sex with a student but that just seemed to make it even better. She couldn’t help but compare it to the time with Quentin and she realized the taboo nature of it is what she enjoyed so much. She thought of what she had done with Quentin that night and then said between thrusts. “Julian… Fuck my… Fuck my ass.”

Julian stopped thrusting surprised by what she said “Wait really?” Julian asked

“Yes please fuck my ass hole.” Rogue begged.

Julian didn’t need any more encouragement then that. He pulled himself form her pussy, his cock coated in her juices. He lined up the head of his member with her ass hole and slowly thrust forward opening up her ass. She was incredibly tight, Julian moaned with each inch that entered her.

Rogue drew in a long breath as she felt his cock filling her ass. Finally he had his entire length inside her, as he began to withdraw for the first time Rogue let out a moan. Soon he began to slowly thrust in and out of her allowing her to get used to it. After a few slow thrust Rogue began to push her as back to meet him each time he entered her. This encourages him to pick up his pace. He started to fuck in and out of her ass faster with every thrust until he was slamming in and out of her tight ass hole.

His hands once again began to play with her clit and her nipples as he pounded in and out of her, butt fucking his amazingly sexy teacher. Julian couldn’t believe the situation he was in. He never would have guessed in a million years that he would be in the garden of the institute balls deep in the ass of one of his teachers.

Rogue could feel herself getting ready to cum for a second time. Between moans she managed to say “Ah... Ah’m cumming…oh fuck Ah’m cumming again!”

Julian felt her ass get tighter then he knew was possible as rogue came. He had to stop his thrusting or he was worried one of them would get hurt.

As Rogue came down from her orgasm he pussy and ass were so sensitive. She then pulled away from Julian feeling his cock pop out of her ass as she turned to face him. She knelt before him and took his still hard dick onto her hand. She started to pump her fist up and down as she took his cock head into her mouth. She could taste both her pussy and ass on his cock, which just made her more eager to suck on him.

Julian moaned as she began to work more of his length into her mouth. Soon she had his whole length between her lips. Julian felt amazing as her soft lips moved up and down his cock. He knew he wasn’t going to last much longer. He let out one final moan as he started to cum.

Rogue felt the first blast of his cum hit the back of her throat. She stopped moving her mouth and used her hand to milk the rest of his cum from his cock. Once she’d gotten every last trop of his seed into her mouth she swallowed the whole load.

The two of them collapsed to the ground breathing deeply. Rogue laid there recovering and thinking about what had just happened before she finally whispered. “What the hell did Ah just do?”

“What?” Julian asked not sure what she had said.

“Julian what we did was wrong.” Rogue said as her head started to clear.

“But it was amazing.” Julian said.

“It doesn’t matter.” Rogue started to panic. “Julian please you have to promise me you’ll never tell anyone what we did.”

“But…” He started before she interrupted him.

“Please promise me.”

“Of course.” He said seeing fear in her eyes.

“Thank you.” She said seeming slightly calmer. “Now it’s late. You should get to bed.” She continued trying to take control of the situation.

“Uh yeah sure.” The two of them then redressed and he went on his way.

Rogue sad there a moment longer thinking about what she had done. She eventually made her way back to her room and sat there in the dark. She knew what she had done was wrong but in the moment she just couldn’t control herself. She didn’t know what she would do if anyone else ever found out about this. She hated that she had lost control in this way, and what she hated even more was how much she had enjoyed it.

End of chapter one.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own X men or any of the characters and i make no money from this story

Chapter 2

 

Rogue put her key card into the slot on the door unlocking it. She walked in and dropped her bag on the bed taking a quick scan of the small hotel room. It was pretty standard, a double bed, a T.V., a small couch and a desk with a single chair. It didn’t really compare to her room at the institute but it would do for the night. She was escorting a group of students on a several day field trip to various places around the world that the schools staff deemed important to mutant history. They were visiting several places where the various X teams had been based such as the former location of the Massachusetts academy where Emma Frost had based her Hellions team as well as Generation X, they were going to Muir Island where Moira Mactaggert had stationed her own team of X-men, they were even going to the X-men’s old base in Australia. They were also going to visit several places that marked darker parts of mutant history like Genosha, the former mutant nation where millions of mutants were killed when it was attacked by sentinels, or the Morlock tunnels that the band of mutants had lived in before Sinister had his Marauders massacre them, and they were going to visit Camp Neverland which weapon X had used as a holding facility for mutants before executing them.

Rogue felt like this trip would be a great learning experience for their students and she couldn’t help but feel relieved at having some time away from the institute herself after everything that had happened recently. Somehow she had let herself sleep with not one but two of her students, Hellion and Quentin Quire. Rogue still wasn’t sure what had come over her in those instances but at the time it just felt like the right thing to do. The past few days had been extremely awkward for her. She couldn’t even look the two young students in the face, she felt so guilty every time she saw them, but what was even worse was that every time she thought about what they had done she would get horny. Luckily for her neither of them was on this trip so she was able to relax and try to put those nights out of her mind.

The southern belle stripped off her clothes as she entered her bathroom. She bent over and turned on the water waiting a few moments for it to warm up before turning on the shower and stepping in. She let out a small sigh as the warm jet of water washed over her naked body. She took one of the small bottles of complimentary soap and began to lather her hands. She then began to spread the soap over her body, she felt a small jolt of pleasure as her hands ran over her ample breasts but she ignored it. Then as her hands worked down her body to her most sensitive area she felt a more powerful pleasure wash over her like the hot water. This time she took more notice as she began to feel herself getting wet in an entirely different way. She allowed her fingers to lightly circle her clit letting out a small moan. As she continued to please herself she suddenly found herself remembering her night with Hellion. She could almost feel the bricks of the school wall on her back as Hellion thrust inside her.

Rogue suddenly pulled her hand away from her clit as the thoughts filled her head. She refused to allow herself to get off to the thought of fucking one of her students. She knew it was wrong so why did it turn her on so much. She quickly finished washing herself then stepped out of the shower and dried off. She then dressed in some comfy clothes, a pair of cutoff jeans and a tight black tank top not bothering with any underwear. She went to her bag where she pulled out some papers she was planning on grading when she heard a knock at her door.

She was a little surprised as wasn’t expecting anyone and since the hotel was short on rooms she had ended up on a different floor then the other staff and students on the trip. She walked up to the door and looked through the peep hole and saw a gray skinned teenaged boy standing at her door. She opened the barrier coming face to face with him.

“Evan?” She started referring to the student known as Genesis. “What are you doing here? You know you have a curfew, none of the students are supposed to leave their rooms.”

“I know Ms. Rogue and I’m sorry but Glob locked me out of our room.” The boy said.

“Why would he do that?” Rogue asked.

“He said he didn’t feel comfortable sleeping in the same room as kid Apocalypse, Why do they all have to keep calling me that and treating me so badly. I mean I know I look like him but I’m not Apocalypse.” Even said clearly getting upset.

Rogue knew the reason. Even was actually a clone of Apocalypse that Fantomex had genetically grown to his current age and implanted fake memories of growing up on a small farm. Wolverine had decided the best place for the youth was the institute to try and make sure he didn’t end up like the original Apocalypse, and as far as rogue could tell it was working. Evan seemed like a perfectly nice boy and she felt bad for him about how the other students treated him.

“Why don’t you come in and we can talk.” Rogue said stepping aside to give him space to enter her room. The two of them walked over to her small couch and sat down side by side.

“I just wish they wouldn’t hate me so much.” Evan said as he sat down.

“Ah know how you feel.” Rogue started putting her hand on his shoulder to console him. “You know my own superhuman career didn’t exactly get off to a good start. Ah was convinced to join the Brotherhood in an attack on the Avengers and almost killed Ms. Marvel. Eventually Ah changed my ways and joined the X-men but Ah had a hard time gaining their trust in the beginning.” She explained.

“Well how did you do it?” He asked looking up at her.

“You just have to keep going. No matter how much they don’t trust you just keep doing the right thing. Eventually they’ll realize they’re wrong about you.” Rogue tried to tell him.

“But what if they don’t?” Evan asked again “What if they just keep hating me? Why does everyone hat me so much?”

Rogue could see tears beginning to form in his eyes “Evan trust me everyone doesn’t hate you.” She gave him a reassuring hug; she could feel him trembling a bit.

After a few moments they broke apart a bit. She looked into Evan’s eyes and saw that his tears had receded. Suddenly he began to lean towards her puckering his lips. Before his lips could reach hers she pulled away saying

“Evan what are you doing?” The shock clear in her voice.

He quickly pulled away from her embarrassed saying “I’m sorry I just thought you liked me.” The words flying out of his mouth so quickly they almost blended into one, his words slowed again as he continued tears once again forming in his eyes. “I should have known better. You hate me just like everyone else.”

Rogue didn’t know what to say. She felt so bad for this boy who in a lot of way reminded her of herself when she had first come to the institute. She knew what he had done was wrong and she was right to deny him the kiss but she couldn’t help but think maybe she should have just let. After all more rejection could be really damaging to him psychologically. Maybe it would really be the best option in this scenario. At least that’s how she tried to rationalize it to herself that she found herself wanting to kiss him.

Rogue didn’t say anything; she just took ahold of his face and turned it towards her as she slowly moved towards him. Finally she gently kissed his lips. She soon felt his lips kissing her back. They stayed like that for several minutes, lightly kissing and caressing each other’s faces.

After a while Rogue could begin to feel a familiar sensation growing between her legs, she began to kiss Evan more passionately allowing her tongue to enter his mouth. She guided him towards her bed never breaking their kiss until she finally pushed him down onto the bed. She stood in front of him as she pulled of her shirt revealing her naked breast.

Evan stared up at her amazing form taking it in. His hand came up moving toward one of the perfect spheres. He stopped less than an inch from her skin hesitating.

Rogue knew there would be no going back from this point, put she just told herself it was to help him feel better about himself. She had to keep telling herself she was doing the right thing. She took hold of his hands and pushed it the fraction of an inch onto her breast. She let out a moan as she felt his hand begin to rub her mound of flesh. Soon his other hand was on her other breast as well and she moaned more.

Rogue took hold of his head and guided it towards one of her tits. He understood what she wanted and took her hard nipple into his mouth swirling his tongue around the nub. Rogue could feel herself getting wetter as his tongue roamed over her tits licking every inch of the large orbs. It wasn’t long before she needed some attention on her pussy. She quickly stripped off her cutoff jeans and pushed him onto his back on the bed. She then climbed on top straddling him and started roughly kissing him briefly. She then continued to move her body up his until she was sitting on his face. She began to moan as she felt his tongue lick exploring her folds.

Evan tasted her sweet juices as he orally pleased her. He had had quite a bit of experience going down on girls (Of course her didn’t realize that these were fake memories but that didn’t seem to matter) He slid his tongue up and down her slit then began to suck on her clit causing her breath to come in short gasps. He then grabbed her firm ass and rubbed it as he licked her.

Rogue was enjoying Evan’s oral skills, sure he wasn’t as good as Remy had been but that was a pretty high bar to reach. Rogue’s hands went down to Even’s hair grabbing it as he continued to eat her pussy. She could feel his tongue entering her lower lips and she moaned with every lick.

This lasted for some time, Rogue even began to grind her pussy on his face. Eventually the oral stimulation just wasn’t enough for her. She rolled to her side and off of Evan telling him to take of his cloths. He quickly stripped down and Rogue could see his hard cock measuring about seven inches. She pressed him back down on the bed and mounted him. She hovered her pussy just above his hard cock and froze for a moment. She thought to herself if this was really a good choice but she quickly but that thought out of her mind telling herself again that she was just trying to help Evan. She then took hold of his cock and guided it into her pussy as she lowered herself down.

Evan let out a long moan as he felt her soft warm pussy enveloping his shaft. As she began to bounce up and down his length he could see her big tits bouncing along with her. His hands began to grope the mounds of flesh rubbing and pinching her pink nipples. Rogue leaned forward and began to kiss him again, using her tongue to probe his mouth as his cock filled her pussy.

Rogue was alternating between moving her pussy up and down his shaft and grinding her pelvis against his to stimulate her clit. She loved the feeling of his cock filling her up as his hands mauled her tits. She broke their kiss and began to bite and suck on his neck. His moans told her that he was enjoying this so she kept gently biting his skin then lightly kissing it.

Rogue began to fuck him faster and faster as she felt her orgasm building. She held her breath for just a moment before the waves of pleasure flowed through her body. Even could feel Rogue’s pussy tightening on his dick as she let out a loud moan and her body shook with pleasure. Rogue collapsed on top of him catching her breath. He could feel her still hard nipples pressing against his chest and she breathed deeply.

After a few moments of lying on top of him, his cock still inside her Rogue finally rolled off of him. She laid on her side her back towards Evan. Even looked at her confused for a moment before she looked at him over her shoulder, smiling as her hand moved to her ass, spreading her cheeks. He could see her little ass hole peeking out at him from her rounded rear. Then she said to him in a sultry voice.

“Go ahead Sugah, take my ass if you want it.”

“Yes Ma’am.” Evan was quick to say.

He positioned himself behind her in a spooning position. He lined his cock head up with her most private hole, using her own cum as lubricant he slowly began to slide his cock into her ass. He couldn’t believe how tight she felt, he’d never had anal before but it felt amazing. He slowly began to thrust his hips back and forth.

Rogue could feel her ass being stretched with every thrust from her young student. As his pace began to increase she could feel her large tits swaying back and forth. Her hand came up to cup one of the orbs as she began to pinch her nipple increasing her pleasure. She then felt Evans hand reach around and begin to play with her clit, his fingers circling her sensitive nub. As he continued to fuck her faster and faster the room filled with the sounds of his hips smacking against her ass. He began to kiss and nib at the back of her neck.

Evan was in pure bliss, he loved the feel of her tight ass and her soft skin pressed against his chest as he nibbled on her neck. He could feel her juices flowing freely from her pussy as he played with her clit. He could feel his balls slapping against her wet pussy lips as he thrust into her ass. He never would have imagined getting locked out of his room would turn into such an amazing experience.

Rogue was experiencing so much pleasure, between Evan’s cock filling her ass, his hand on her clit, his lips on her neck and her own hands on her tits she was nearly delirious. She knew it wouldn’t be long before she came again so she said to him

“Evan… I’m going to cum again… I want you to cum with me… Cum with me.” She moaned out the last few words trying to hold herself off until he caught up with her.

Evan began to fuck her faster and faster, her tight ass around his cock. He could feel himself getting close saying

“Almost there.” Continuing to go faster and faster.

“Come on Evan cum with me!” Rogue moaned.

“Oh god yes!” He cried out as his cum began to spray into her ass.

As Rogue felt his seed filling her ass she finally let herself cum, her second orgasm sending her body into light tremors. She could feel Evan’s cock begin to soften as it popped out of her ass letting some of his cum leak out onto the bed.

Rogue laid there for a few minutes as the reality of what she had just done sank in. She began to feel shame creeping into her as she quickly got up and made her way to the bathroom. She looked in the mirror at her reflection trying to understand what had just happened. Somehow she had allowed herself to sleep with another one of her students.

She turned on the shower again and stepped under the stream of water trying to wash off her mistake. She knew it was wrong to sleep with another student but somehow in the moment she had managed to rationalize it to herself. What had come over her that she had been able to convince herself that this was meant to help him? She realized that the reason she tried to give herself a reason was because she wanted it, she had wanted to sleep with him but she knew it was wrong. She stayed in the water long after it had started turning cold before she finally left.

As she left the bathroom she saw Evan sleeping in the bed. She went over to the desk sitting in the chair trying to think about what she was going to do now. She knew she would have to talk to him and try to convince him that this was a mistake and that they could never mention it to anyone. She felt so ashamed of herself. The best case she could hope for at this point was to have another student she couldn’t even make eye contact with.

She sat in the chair staring at the clock for several hours before pure exhaustion finally overcame her and she fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and rate and review.)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own X men or any of the characters and i make no money from this story

Chapter 3

Rogue felt bones snap as her fist made contact with the ribs of the man in front of her. As he crumbled to the ground in front of her she quickly turned and jabbed her right hand into the chin of another man running up behind her, her increased strength sending him flying back a few feet to the floor. The force of the hit had knocked off his yellow hood and Rogue could see he was unconscious. She looked around the room and saw several more men in what looked like bee keeper suits rushing towards her. Rogue sighed as she thought about how she had gotten here.

The group from the institute she was on the field trip with had arrived at Moira’s old facility on Muir Island, only to find it had been taken over by AIM; who were apparently using the labs for some of their experiments. Rogue had agreed to be part of a team sent to clean out the facility since they couldn’t just leave AIM operating there. Her team also consisted of Cannonball, Frenzy, and the Shi’ar Warbird, while Iceman, Husk and Chamber would remain on the Blackbird with the students until they’d finished.

Rogue had borrowed Warbird’s abilities for the fight, gaining her strength, stamina and fighting skills. Once they entered the facility they split up, Rogue went with Warbird to the labs while Cannonball and Frenzy went to the living quarters. So far it hadn’t been too hard a fight. They ran into a few AIM agents here and there but they were mostly scientist and didn’t put up much of a fight. She and Warbird had nearly cleared out all of the labs, they were currently in the last one and the last communication she had received from Cannonball said he and Frenzy were nearly done as well. Rogue finished the few grunts in front of her and looked to see Warbird standing over a pile of unconscious agents saying,

“That was too easy; it barely qualified as a fight,” looking almost disappointed.

Rogue was about to tell her not to complain when they suddenly heard a loud noise. They turned to see one of the walls sliding away, revealing two large mech suites being piloted by AIM agents.

“Now that’s more like it,” Warbird said, smiling as she drew her sword and ran towards the mech on the left.

“Oh great.” Rogue sighed as she moved towards the remaining mech.

The first hit caught her off guard; she hadn’t expected such a large enemy to move so quickly. She felt the large metal hand connect with her face sending her flying away to land on the ground. Rogue rubbed her jaw, knowing that if she hadn’t have borrowed Warbird’s strength, that hit could have very well killed her. She quickly got back on her feet and ran back towards her opponent and this time she was ready for it. Its robotic left hand swung at her but she caught it with her own right hand. Then, bringing her left down on the mech’s elbow, severed the arm off. She then used the arm like a bat and swung at the suits legs, sweeping them out from under it and toppling it to its back. She was quickly on top of it, ripping open the cockpit in the chest and pulling the pilot out. She effortlessly tossed the man against a nearby wall where he fell to the ground with a thump.

Rogue looked over to Warbird who was surrounded by sparking pieces of her own opponent as she held the pilot up by the collar. Rogue heard a moan come from the man before Warbird threw him to the ground.

“Well fought, Rogue.” Warbird said, still smiling “You handled my abilities quite well.”

“Thanks.” Rogue answered. “It wasn’t exactly the first time Ah’ve been super strong, it just took a minute to get back into the swing of things.”

“You would have made a great Warbird had you been born in the empire. I would be proud to share any battle field with you.” Warbird continued. “Or any bed,” she added with a grin.

“Thanks… wait what?” Rogue said, before they were interrupted.

“Well looks like y’all had a much harder time than we did.” Cannonball said, walking into the room with Frenzy. “We just fought a few science guys while y’all were fighting robots.” He continued.

“Actually they were mechs.” Warbird corrected.

They continued to make small talk as Rogue eyed Warbird a little strangely; wondering what she had meant by that ‘bed’ comment, but decided to forget about it.

The four of them loaded up the unconscious terrorist into the black bird with the help of the other faculty and students. During the clean up the story of the fight spread among the students and Rogue heard Kid Gladiator bragging about how it was Shi’ar strength that had won the day, even in the hands of an un-evolved creature like Rogue. She laughed when she overheard him mentioning to some of the other students that she would make a worthy addition to his future harem.

After the AIM soldiers were all loaded up, Iceman sent Chamber and Frenzy with the blackbird to the nearest SHIELD holding facility; which meant the rest of them would be staying the night on the island.

The living quarters on the island had been used by Moira and the other mutants she had living on the island. Most of them were set up as single or double rooms similar to the ones at the institute. They set up the students on the lower floor of the living quarters two to a room, with the exception of Kid Gladiator who demanded his own room or else he would “call down the wrath of the entire Shi’ar Empire.” The remaining teachers took rooms on the second floor. Rogue wanted a little more privacy so she decided to move up a few more floors so she could be alone for a while. The rooms on the floor she was on didn’t have any locks but she figured it wouldn’t matter since she was so far away from everyone else.

She looked at herself in a mirror that was hanging on the wall. She was covered in dirt and her uniform was torn in various places from her fight. She could see small splatters of blood, none of which was her own. She thought about the fight and found that she wished she were still battling AIM. At least that had been a distraction from her thoughts for the last couple of days. Rogue’s mind had been spinning since her night with Genesis. He had been the third of her students she had had sex with after Hellion and Quentin Quire. She still couldn’t understand what had come over her, how could she have let it happen again. She had tried to tell herself it had been a mistake but she could feel that part of her wanted it to happen again even if she knew it was wrong. She couldn’t help but get wet every time she thought about it, she usually ended up masturbating to the thoughts of her students fucking her, even now she could feel the heat rising between her legs.

Rogue pushed the thoughts from her head trying not to let them take hold of her again. She began to remove her damaged uniform, stripping down to her underwear, a lacy green bra with a matching thong. She began rummaging through her bags looking for something to wear. She was bent over with her rounded ass pointing towards the door when she heard.

“What a magnificent sight.”

Rogue jumped in surprise, spinning around to see who was talking. She saw Warbird standing in the door. A calming breath escaped her lips as she said

“Warbird? What are you doing here; you scared the hell out a meh.” She relaxed and returned to looking for some clothes to wear.

“I came to once again give you my admiration for your skills in battle today. You are a true warrior.” She said stepping into the room

“Uh thanks Ah guess.” Rogue said as she pulled a t-shirt out of her bag and tossed in on the bed “But really it was your skill Ah was using Warbird.”

“Please call me Ava’Dara or just Ava” The Shi’ar warrior said.

“Sure.” Rogue answered turning to face the avian with a pair of shorts in her hand “Is there anything else I can do for you Ava?”

“Well Rogue perhaps there is something”

“And what would that be?” The southern bell asked.

“Well it’s been quite some time since seen another true warrior like myself. You earthlings are usually quite disappointing but you Rogue are something special.” Ava started as her hand came to rest on Rogues shoulder “not only are you the first person I have found worthy to share the battle field with but I believe you are worthy to share my bed with.” A smile crossed her face as she finished speaking.

“Wait are you saying what Ah think you are?” Rogue asked assuming she had to be wrong.

“I want to have sex with you Rogue.” Ava said straight forwardly.

“What?!” Rogue asked shocked. “Ava… Ah don’t… Ah mean….” Rogue stuttered through. “Ah’m not… Ah like guys.” She finally managed to get out.

“Well that just seems like a limiting choice.” Ava responded. “I simple choose my partners based on their skill in combat and you more than fit the requirements.”

“Look Ah’m flattered but you’re clearly not my type.” Rogue said trying not to offend the Shi’ar warrior.

“Come now Rogue, have you never even thought of being with another woman. I can tell you from experience it can be quite enjoyable. Even more so than many men.” Ava said moving closer to the southern beauty.

“I don’t know.” Rogue said as she actually took a moment to think about it. She had occasionally wondered what it might be like to be with another woman, especially when she couldn’t touch anyone, but back then she fantasized about just about everything. She looked at Ava in front of her and had to admit she was quite attractive. Her body was all toned muscle, her uniform exposing her flat stomach and ample cleavage, and her long mane of purplish feathers gave her a very exotic look.

“I guarantee my skills in the bedroom are the only thing greater than my skills in combat.” Ava said, once again moving closer to Rogue, now only a few inches separated them.

Rogue continued to think about it. She couldn’t believe she was actually considering it. She figured with all the screwed up sex she’d been having with students lately maybe sleeping with someone she wouldn’t feel guilty about might be a good idea.

Without saying a word Rogue simply kissed Ava. As soon as their lips touched Rogue felt the avian return the kiss with passion. She felt Ava’s tongue invading her mouth exploring every inch of it.

Ava soon pushed her down on the bed, rogue bouncing lightly on the mattress causing her large breast to shake.

“Remove what’s left of your clothes.” Ava ordered her.

Rogue was quick to comply hurrying to remove her bra and panties. By the time she was done Ava had managed to strip completely as well. They each took a moment to drink in the others naked bodies. Ava was perfectly toned and her large mounds of tit flesh were topped with dark nipples. Rogue noticed that instead of pubic hair the Shi’ar had a small patch of soft feathers above her pussy.

“Perfect.” Ava stated before falling over the other woman pressing her body against Rogue’s. Rogue could feel Ava’s hard nipples pressing against her own sending a small jolt of pleasure through her tits. Ava was quick to begin kissing her again. As they’re tongues intertwined Rogue could feel Ava’s hands exploring her body, one began to massage one of Rogues breast’s mauling at the orb, her other hand reached between Rogues legs touching her sensitive clit. Rogue began to moan as she felt Ava playing with her pleasure nub.

Meanwhile Rogues own hands came to rest on Ava’s perfect ass running and squeezing her toned butt causing what Ava to let out what Rogue would describe as a cross between a moan and a primal growl. At as she let out this sound Rogue felt one of Ava’s fingers enter her wet pussy. Ava’s finger began to pump in and out of her warm slit sending waves of pleasure through her whole body.

Ava pulled her lips from Rogues and began to kiss her neck. The kissing soon changed to light biting which was slowly growing more intense. Rogue was greatly enjoying the feeling of the bites on her neck while she was being fingered, her moans encouraging her partner to continue. Rogue felt one particularly hard bite that she worried might leave a hickey but she didn’t dwell in it. She felt Ava’s teeth moving down her body alternating between kissing and biting. She took several minutes orally worshipping her chest. She licked and kissed every inch of Rogues amble breast.

Once she finished with her tits Ava began working her way lower until eventually her tongue began to slide up and down Rogues slit. The southern bell moaned as she felt Ava’s warm tongue slithering over her pussy. She gripped the bed tightly in her fists as her breathing increased with her pleasure. She couldn’t believe how amazing Ava was at eating her pussy, it was like the avian was reading her mind, she knew exactly what to do at any moment to make it the greatest oral Rogue had ever received.

Rogue could feel herself nearing her orgasm when suddenly she heard from the door.

“Now this is quite a sight to see.”

Rogue was snapped out of her haze of joy to look towards the opening seeing Kid Gladiator standing in the doorway leaning against the frame a huge smile on his face. Rogue quickly covered her body with her sheets. She was about to yell at the boy to get out when she heard Ava let out a loud sigh before saying.

“Is there something I can help you with lord Kubark” Her annoyance clearly filling her voice.

“Well I came looking for my servant-” He started.

“Body guard.” Ava corrected.

“Either way you have to obey me. Now as I was saying I was looking for you so that you could perform your nightly duties but it seems you’ve found somewhere else you’d rather be. So far be it for me to interrupt you, please proceed.” He said still smiling.

“As you wish my lord.” Ava said rolling her eyes as she said lord. She turned back to Rogue and reached for her sheets to pull them away.

Rogue held them tight “What!? No way. I can’t do this with him standing there watching.” She said to Ava nodding her head to refer to Kubark.

“Look Rogue.” The young prince said began “I’m just going to stand here and watch. I already know that this started so you might as well finish.”

“No way you little pervert.” Rogue answered staring daggers into her student.

“Fine say no if you don’t care about getting off. I’ll just be taking Ava’Dara with me so she can perform her nightly duties.”

“What does he mean by that?” Rogue asked the other woman.

“He plans to take me to his room and fucking me until he gets tired and passes out. He orders me to do so every night.” Ava told her.

“And you let him do that?” Rouge asked shocked.

“He is my prince. I can’t say no to him.”

“Kubark look you interrupted something private.” Rogue said to him. “Clearly you know about sex and you and I are going to have to have a long talk soon about you treating Ava here with some respect but I am not about to let you stand there and watch us.”

“Fine. Ava’Dara, gather you clothing and follow me if you would.” Kubark said waiting for her to obey his command.

Ava looked to Rogue saying “Please Rogue. Either way he’s going to fuck me tonight but I would really like to finish what we’ve started here.”

“Ah’m sorry Ava Ah can’t do that.” Rogue felt genuinely bad for Ava but what could she do.

“I know you were close.” Ava continued “Don’t you want me to finish you off?”

Rogue tried to think of what to say. She wanted desperately to feel Ava’s skilled tongue on her pussy again but she knew it was wrong to let Kubark watch. Of course she had already fucked three of her students would it really be so bad to let one watch her. Besides like he said he had already seen them and he was going to be getting off to the thought of it anyways. Would it really be so wrong? She felt Ava pulling at the sheets again but this time she didn’t stop her. She let the other woman pushing her back down to her back. As Ava returned to her oral giving Rogue felt her pleasure building again.

“See everyone wins.” Kubark said walking into the room and closing the door behind him.

Rogue gave a quick glare in his direction before the bliss of Ava’s tongue once again had her in ecstasy. She closed her eyes and tried to forget the boy was even there.

Ava’s tongue would slide up and down her slit before penetrating into her lower lips tasting her juices. She also made sure to lick and suck on Rogue’s clit regularly and even let her tongue to slither down to Rogue’s ass hole, giving the puckered hole a few licks.

It took a few minutes before Rogue was getting close to her previous levels of joy. She began to feel Ava’s tongue pressing more against her before pulling away slightly. She felt this continue at a steady pace before she opened her eyes to see what the sexy avian was doing and she was quite surprised by what she saw.

Kubark had stripped out of his clothing and he was fucking Ava in a doggy style position. She thought for a moment about saying something but Ava’s tongue was far too good to interrupt her again. She rationalized it by telling herself that he was going to fuck Ava anyways so why let it ruin her night.

She watched as Kubark took a hold of Ava’s shoulders and powerfully thrust in and out of her over and over again. Rogue could hear his pelvis slapping against Ava’s ass causing the perfect cheeks to jiggle with each slap.

Rogue felt a little bad just sitting there and letting this boy take advantage of Ava but she couldn’t help but love the way it felt as Ava’s tongue was repeatedly being forced into her pussy making her moan in pleasure. She could feel herself once again building to her orgasm and once again just before she finished she heard Kubark’s voice and it was ruined.

“Get out of my way.” He said as he pulled Ava away from Rogues pussy.

“What?!” Rogue wined. “NO Ah’m so close!”

“Don’t worry I can help with that.” Kubark said as he moved towards Rogue and lined his cock up with her wet opening.

Rogue was about to stop him but he thrust in too quickly. The moment he entered her Rogue was pushed over the edge. She felt his cock filling her up and it was simply too much. She felt her body begin to shake as the waves of pleasure raked her body.

“OHHH FUCK ME AH’M CUMMING!!!!” She yelled out, her pussy clamping down on Kubark’s cock.

As she finally started to come down from her orgasm se could feel him still pumping in and out of her. She knew she should stop him but he just felt so good. She could feel him filling her up completely, she couldn’t believe how big he was, definitely the biggest she’d ever had, she guessed he was at least ten inches long. He took long powerful thrust, pushing every inch of his cock into her before pulling back and starting the process over.

His hands began to explore her body paying particular attention to her swaying tits, mauling at the flesh. She felt small jolts of a combination of pain and pleasure as he roughly pinched her nipples. Rogue shut her eyes tight and bit her lower lip to try not to scream through the odd mixture of joy and discomfort.

Rogue could feel something near her face; she opened her eyes to see Ava’s pussy hovering over her. In her pleasure Rogue had forgotten the other woman was eve there, she started at the wet slit before her before she began to return the favor the avian beauty had given her before. Rogue had never gone down on another woman before so she was a little cautious at first giving light licks to Ava’s folds. Rogue felt the soft feathers above Ava’s pussy rubbing against her face as the Shi’ar’s moans urged her on. Rogue found the taste of Ava’s juices an odd cross of bitter and sweet, and she actually really enjoyed it.

Kubark lifted Rogue’s legs up to rest on his shoulders allowing him to thrust deeper into her. She could feel his balls slapping against her tight ass hole with each thrust adding a new bit of pleasure to things. His hands were still roughly groping her tits, the rough skin of his palms rubbing her nipples. All of this had Rogue moaning into the pussy pressed against her lips causing Ava to moan as well.

Rogue looked up the body of the other woman. She could see up her flat stomach to her large breast. Rogue could Ava’s own hands playing with the orbs. Rogue could feel Ava begin to grind her pussy against her tongue. The southern bell grabbed hold of Ava’s toned ass to pull her pussy closer allowing her tongue to penetrate even deeper.

Ava’s hands roughly grabbed Rogues hair and pushed her tongue even deeper as she let out an animalistic moan. Her body beginning to shake with pleasure as she came. Rogue could taste a sudden rush of cum coating her face as she eagerly lapped at the sweet juices. Once she finished Ava collapsed beside Rogue who could hear her breathing heavily.

Kubark had never stopped fucking Rogue through all this. His cock fucking in and out of her was making her moan continuously. He leaned forward and forced his tongue into her mouth. Her legs were still over his shoulders so she was nearly bend in half and she could feel him going even deeper into her. She began to kiss him back grabbing him by the back of the head.

She could hear him grunting with each thrust until suddenly he slammed into her as hard as he could and let out a long moan as his cum began to fill her pussy. Rogue could feel his fluids coating her inner walls as he began to slow his thrusting. He finally pulled out as his cock started to soften. He lay on the bed on the opposite side of Rogue then Ava. Rogue was still in a haze as she heard him say,

“Ava’Dara why don’t you clean up my mess?”

“Yes Lord Kubark.” She responded.

Rogue was still too out of it to know what he meant until she felt Ava’s tongue once again on her pussy. This time though Ava was more gentle and thorough as she cleaned the cum from Rogue’s sex. Once she had finished she moved u and gave Rogue a gentle kiss lightly pressing her tongue into the southern girl’s mouth. Rogue could taste the salty cum on Ava’s tongue. Once their lips parted Kubark said.

“Alright well this was awesome but I’m tired now. Ava’Dara escort me to my room.”

“Yes Lord Kubark.” Ava answered.

The two of them redressed and headed for the door. Rogue’s mind finally cleared just before the left and she called after them,

“Wait!” the duo stopped and turned to look at her. “Kubark you can’t tell anyone about this.” She said

“Are you kidding?” He said laughing “I’m going to tell everyone.”

Rogue couldn’t let this get out, and she’d thought of a way to ensure it

“If you tell anyone Ah’ll tell wolverine that you force Ava to sleep with you and trust me he’ll kick you out of this school in a heartbeat.” She threatened.

“What would that matter to me? I hate this planet.” He said back to her.

“Ah know you act that way but Ah’ve seen you with the other students. There your friends and based on your personality Ah’d bet they’re your first. So unless you want to lose that you’d better keep your mouth shut.”

Kubark was staring daggers into her. He didn’t say anything but stormed out of the room. Ava gave Rogue a quick smile before following behind him. Rogue was fairly sure he wouldn’t say a word to anyone. She made her way to the attached bathroom and looked at her still naked body in the mirror. She could see both her pussy and her face with slick with a mixture of hers, Ava’s and Kubark’s cum.

She started to really reflect on what had just happened as she started to clean herself up. She remembered the feel of Ava’s tongue and the taste of her pussy. She had actually enjoyed her time with the avian. She didn’t have any feeling for her but at least it was someone she wouldn’t have to feel bad about sleeping with. She did feel bad about the fact that she was going to have to continue to let Kubark take advantage of Ava but she couldn’t let it get out that she’d fucked him two.

Then she thought about Kubark. She knew what she’d done with him was wrong but unlike the other boys she didn’t feel guilty about it. Sure she wished she could take it back and she deeply regretted it but she didn’t feel like she’d taken advantage of him. She told herself that it must just be because she knew how he treated Ava.

Rogue made her way back to her bed and lay there in the darkness. She tried to sleep but a terrifying thought kept crossing her mind. She couldn’t help but wonder if maybe her lack of guilt towards Kubark had nothing to do with him but was really because of a change in herself. As she continued to think about it she found she felt less guilty about the other boys as well.

What was wrong with her? How could she think this was okay? She was terrified of what she might be turning into. She just kept trying to rationalize things to herself and tell herself she wasn’t changing into a person who could sleep with her students and not care. She kept this up until her exhaustion finally overtook her and she fell into a deep sleep.


	4. Letting loose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own X men or any of the characters and i make no money from this story

Letting loose

Rogue took a deep breath as she stepped out of the blackbird into the jungle surrounding it. They had just arrived in the Savage Land. She smiled as she saw Ka-Zar the king of the Savage Land stepping out of the jungle to greet them. Ka-Zar was an old friend of the X-men and he was more than happy to have them in his lands. He led them to his home where he had prepared a feast for the X-men and their students. They tried to decline since they were supposed to be showing the student’s one of Magneto’s old bases in the Savage Land but Ka-Zar convinced them to wait till the next day, and enjoy his food and entertainment. Rogue was more than happy to have a night of relaxation. They spent the night talking and laughing and telling old stories late into the night.

Eventually Rogue retired to the room Ka-Zar had put aside for her and she lay in her bed thinking. Rogue had noticed Warbird eyeing her several times throughout the night. It had been a several nights since their time together and they hadn’t talked about it since. Every now and then they would give each other knowing smiles but that was it. Kid Gladiator on the other hand had made several sexual comments to Rogue when no one else could hear and she was forced to threaten exposing his treatment of Warbird again to finally get him to leave her alone. Beyond that Rogue was still avoiding Genesis as well; he still blushed deeply every time he saw her. Not to mention Quentin and Hellion were both still at the academy and she was just hoping neither of them had said anything while she was gone.

She couldn’t believe all the crap she had started recently, and what was stranger the more time passed the less guilty she seemed to feel about everything. She still felt bad but not as bad as she probably should. She knew sleeping with her students was wrong and she knew she should feel worse but she just didn’t for reasons she couldn’t understand, and she still got horny every time she thought about what she’d done. Even now she could feel the wetness growing between her legs but she wouldn’t let herself masturbate to those thoughts. She spent most of the night tossing and turning trying to get the dirty thoughts out of her head.

Eventually the sun rose and she got dressed, it was hot so she wore a black tank top and a small pair of shorts. She then made her way back to the meeting hall where she had breakfast with the rest of the X-men and Ka-Zar before they headed out. Just as they were about to leave Iceman walked up to her saying,

“Hey Rogue, do you think you could do me a favor.”

“Sure Bobby, what?” Rogue answered

“Well yesterday on the flight over I asked Nezhno if he wanted us to make a detour to Wakanda, you know so he could go home for a visit.” Bobby started.

“Ok” Rogue answered waiting for more.

“Well he said no and ever since then he’s been really quiet and withdrawn, even for him who’s always quiet and withdrawn.” He finished

“So what do you need from me?” She asked him.

“I was thinking you could maybe talk to him, make sure he’s ok. I’d do it but you’re a lot closer to the kids then any of the other staff on this trip and I just want to make sure he’s not holding it all in until he explodes. Especially with his powers, we don’t want him hulking out on us and having a heart attack.” He explained to her.

“Sure I guess I could do that.” She said “I can ask him to go for a walk with me. You want me to talk to him before we leave?”

“Well you see Ka-Zar has a really full schedule for us so we can’t wait, so I was hoping you could talk to him after the rest of us leave. I’ll take a communicator with me and when you’re done just let me know and I’ll tell you where to meet us. Ka-Zar says he can have a guide bring you.” He said as he handed her a small ear piece.

She took it and put it in her ear saying “Sure thing Ah’ll go get Nezhno and we’ll catch up with you later.”

“Thanks Rogue.” Bobby said turning away and heading to gather the rest of the students.

“No problem Sugah.” She said as she began to walk away to go find Nezhno.

Rogue could understand why Bobby was worried. Nezhno had always been really quiet and even Rogue who knew most of the students pretty well didn’t know much about him. Nezhno could instantly increase his muscle mass but making the drastic change was really hard on his body and they were worried his powers could one day kill him so it was really important to make sure he was stable and didn’t as Bobby had put it “Hulk out”. It worked out well that Nezhno was a pacifist (His code name was even Gentle) and he only used his powers in extreme situations. The teachers had been working with him a lot and had gotten to the point where he could increase his size in small amounts and it wouldn’t cause any real strain on his body, it was only a fraction of the strength he could reach but it was a start.

She found the Wakandan teen standing off to the side of the rest of the students by himself; he was wearing a pair of shorts and a tight black sleeveless shirt. She could see his vibranium tattoo’s shining in the sunlight as she approached him. She asked him to join her for a hike. He seemed a little confused but agreed. She walked with him for a bit making small talk, he answered with short, emotionless and to the point responses. When they took a break in a clearing Rogue got to the topic of the flight the day before.

“So, Ah hear you didn’t want to make a stopover in Wakanda for a visit yesterday?” She asked.

“That is true.” He answered.

“Well why not?”

“I didn’t see a reason to go.” He said still showing no hint of emotion.

“You didn’t want to visit some Family or friends?” She continued to prod.

“I have no friends or family who would wish to see me. I am not accepted by my people.” He explained

“Oh Nezhno Ah’m sorry.” She began “Is it because you’re a mutant?”

“No My people accept that part of me.”

“So what exactly is it?” She asked becoming a little confused.

“It is because my father was not Wakandan; he was Russian, and outsider. I am not viewed as a true Wakandan even by my own mother.” He explained.

“But that doesn’t make any sense.” She started “How can you be so calm about all of this.”

“It is the way of my people. Why anger myself over something I can’t change.” He continued in his monotone voice.

“But you need to let it out. It’s not good to keep all that emotion bottled up.”

“I am fine.”

Rogue stayed quiet for a while not sure what to say. She wanted him to let some of his anger out but she didn’t know how to convince him. Finally an idea came to her.

“Let’s spar a bit” She said to him.

“Why would we do that?” He asked.

“Because it’s a good way to let things out and Ah’m your teacher and Ah’m telling you to do it. So come on. No powers.” She added on as she stood on one side of the small clearing and waited for him to take up a ready position opposite of her.

Nezhno sighed then moved to the opposite side of the clearing and took a ready stance. He never really licked fighting even sparring but he’d had enough training to know what he was doing.

“Ready?” She asked him with a small smirk on her face.

“Yes, although I still don’t see the point to this.” He answered with another sigh.

“You’ll see.” Was all she said before advancing quickly on him.

She immediately had him on the defense. He was blocking her strikes but she wasn’t letting up, not giving him a moment to strike back. It wasn’t long before she landed her first punch, hitting him in the stomach harder than he expected, knocking the air from his lungs. He doubled over gasping for air. Rogue knew her hit had hurt him but it wouldn’t cause any real damage.

“Was it really necessary to hit me that hard?” He asked.

“Why did it make you angry?” She said.

“…No I’m fine.” He said after a few moments.

“Fine let’s go again.” She said.

They repeated this several times over, Rogue continued to land hit after hit on Nezhno and he barely even got the chance to throw a punch back at her. Rogue could see in his eyes that her plan was working. He was clearly getting annoyed with what she was doing and that’s exactly what she wanted.

“Are you getting mad at me yet?” She asked smiling as she stood over him as he lay on his back after she tripped him. She could see the frustration in his eyes as sweat rolled of his forehead. He barred his teeth as he finally growled out

“Yes”

“Good” She shot back at him. “Now use that. Take me down.”

She walked away from him to get to her ready position again. When she turned around she was surprised to see him running at her. Before she could react he tackled her to the ground. They came to rest with him on top of her pressing her to the ground. His breath was heavy as she said to him.

“Good Nezhno, now doesn’t that feel good.” Smiling as she had finally gotten him to let some of his rage out.

“Yes” He said a little surprised.

“You see it can be good to let some emotion out. Especially anger, you don’t want it to build up too much.” After saying this she realized he was still lying on top of her so she tried to push herself up. As she tried to rise she felt him push her back down.

Rogue looked back up at him confused. She could see what she could only describe as savagery in his eyes. It was then that she noticed something. She could feel something pressing against her. Her eyes went wide as she realized he had a hard on. Not only that but it was pressing right against her pussy, and worst of all she could feel herself getting wet.

She didn’t know what was happening. She started to talk saying “Nezhno?...”

Before she could get anything else out he kissed her roughly. She was in shock. She couldn’t believe what was happening, especially since it was Nezhno doing it. She knew she should try to stop him but for some reason she couldn’t make herself do anything.

She felt his tongue entering her lips and exploring her mouth. Before she knew what was happening she was kissing him back, her tongue dancing against his. She raised her hands to caress his face but as she touched him he grabbed her hands and pinned them to the ground above her head. He used one hand to hold her wrists in place as he continued to kiss her. He then began to explore her body with his free hand. She could feel him groping her body. He roughly fondled her tits as his tongue began to trace its way down her neck.

Rogue couldn’t believe any of this. This was nothing like Nezhno, why was he doing this and why was she enjoying it so much. Had she pushed him too hard to let go? Was this what he was really like deep down? These questions soon left her mind as he focus was drawn back to the present. She never relinquished control quite like this before and it felt good.

He leaned his body up so he was sitting on top of her. He lifted her shirt revealing her bra clad breasts. He ripped her bra from her body tearing the straps off. Leaving her wearing only her little shorts and her shoes. He drank in the sight of her exposed flesh. Her huge tits topped with her pink nipples heaving with every breath she took. His hand once again began to paw at her tits grabbing and squeezing her perfect orbs and. Rogue let out a small yelp as he leaned forward and bit one of her hard nipples, causing a mixture of pain and pleasure in the sensitive little nub. His hand, tongue and teeth continued to explore her heaving mounds. Eventually he let go of her wrist but she left her hands above her head exposing herself to him completely. For some reason she found this loss of control extremely erotic. She nearly screamed as he bit deeply into one of her bit tits and sucked. She was sure it was going to leave a hickey but in that moment she didn’t care.

She saw him strip of his clothing, lifting himself off of her just long enough to take his shorts off and reveal his cock. It was long, she would guess close to nine inches but not particularly thick. He moved himself up her body until his cock was sitting in front of her face. She knew what she wanted as she parted her lips around the head of his cock. As she started to slowly take his length into her mouth he suddenly grabbed the sides of her head and thrust his cock all the way down her tight throat. Rogue gagged as his member invaded her throat, she could feel tears welling up in her eyes, but they weren’t caused by pain, just her lack of air, she was actually enjoying even this part of things. He held onto her hair with both hands as he began to thrust his cock back and forth, in and out of her throat. Her saliva was dripping all over his shaft and dripping down onto her tits as she continued to gag on his cock. She did her best to use her tongue to massage the underside of his shaft as he face fucked her. She could feel the tears dripping down her cheeks as she kept gagging.

After a while he finally pulled his cock from her mouth entirely, she took in a deep breath as he slid down her body a little bit. He laid his hard dick between her tits as he took the orbs into his hands. He pressed her tits together around his length as he started to move his hips back and forth tit fucking her. He grunted as he roughly thrust himself back and forth between her soft mounds which were lubed with her own spit. He pinched her nipples as he continued causing Rogue to moan once again. Rogue could feel her wetness growing as he used her like some kind of sex toy. She wanted to desperately to touch her clit but she didn’t want to take her hands from where he had put them. She could see the top few inches of his cock appearing between her tits every time he moved forward, she began to lick and suck at his cock head every time it poked through her cleavage.

He pulled himself away from her tits and rose from her body. He roughly rolled her over onto her stomach. He lifted her hips off the ground but kept her head pushed down. He positioned himself behind her as he pulled her shorts down around her knees, revealing her bare round ass. Rogue felt so exposed and it just made her already dripping opening even wetter. She could feel her juices dripping down her thighs. She felt two of his fingers invading her lower lips making her moan. His fingers twirled and explored her insides sending shocks of pleasure through her. He pulled the fingers from inside her and put them to her mouth where she eagerly took the digits into her mouth sucking her juices from them, licking them clean.

He quickly pushed himself into her wet awaiting pussy. He could feel her warm pussy embracing every inch of his cock. Rogue let out a long moan as he entered her. She felt shots of pleasure rolling over her body as he started to move back and forth. She eagerly began to rock her hips back and forth to meet every one of his thrusts. He grabbed a fistful of her hair and pulled on it causing her to lift her upper body, thrusting her tits in front of her, causing them to bounce as he fucked her. She could feel his balls slapping against her clit every time he entered her giving her an extra little bit of pleasure.

Nezhno watched her ass giggle every time his hips hit her heart shaped butt. He thought her ass was perfect. His hand came down hard to slap one of the round cheeks. Rogue let out another small yelp as he spanked her. He continued to slap her perfect ass, alternating back and forth between her cheeks. He kept spanking her until her pale skin was turning a deep red. She continued to let out her cries each time his hand made contact with her butt. Then he noticed her little star shaped ass hole, it just looked so inviting. He pulled himself out of her pussy, he heard her make a small whimper as she felt empty.

He pressed his cock head against her butt hole and pushed forward. There was some resistance at first but he continued to add more pressure until he felt his head pop inside her ass. He continued to press forward until every inch of his shaft was inside her ass and his balls rested on her wet pussy. Then he pulled out and quickly thrust back in.

Rogue could hear herself scream as Nezhno rammed his cock into her ass. She once again felt the shocks of plain and pleasure mix as he didn’t give her any chance to adjust as he started to anally fuck her. She felt so full as he continued to pound her ass, going balls deep every time. She’d never been fucked like this before but it felt amazing, she always imagined this is what sex with someone like wolverine would be like but it still blew her mind that it was Nezhno who was fucking her right now. Eventually her ass adjusted to his cock and it began to feel even better. She could feel herself nearing orgasm, she was both moaning and whining as the waves of pleasure washed over her body causing every one of her muscles to tighten all at once.

Nezhno felt her ass clamp down even tighter but he never slowed his motion. He kept fucking her throughout her entire orgasm. He had never experienced a feeling quite like it. Her orgasm seemed to last forever, once she finally finished her legs and arms gave out beneath her until she was lying prone on the ground. Nezhno leaned his body forward lying on top of her as he kept going. His head was next to hers as she lifted it slightly off the ground. He began to lick and bite one of her ears causing her to start to moan again.

He kept this up for a few more minutes until her could feel himself getting close to cumming as well. He didn’t want it to be over quite yet so he pulled out of her ass and rolled her back onto her back. Once again he moved himself back up so his cock was in front of her face and took hold of the sides of her face.

Rogue opened her mouth as Nezhno started to fuck her mouth again, she could taste both her ass and her pussy on his cock and it tasted amazing. She started to gag again as he penetrated into her throat. It didn’t take long before he started to pump faster and faster. Then with one final thrust that had his balls pressed against her chin he let out a loud grunt. Rogue swallowed as she felt his cum filling her throat. She loved the salty taste of his cum coating the inside of her mouth. She continued to swallow until the liquid stopped spraying into her mouth. As he pulled out of her he rolled on his back breathing deeply.

The two of them laid there for several minutes catching their breath. It was during this time that Rogue finally contemplated what had just happened. She had somehow let this all happen again. She’d fucked another one of her students and she felt for once that this time was more her fault. She knew Nezhno would never have done anything like this if she hadn’t have pushed him to it. But then she thought to herself that he had started it not her. He had pinned her down and started kissing her, even retrained her hands so she couldn’t do anything. It was her ass that was on fire, both from the rough fucking he had given her and the spanking, even if she had enjoyed it. No. She pushed that thought from her head. This was her fault not his. Deep down she knew that but she kept making excuses for it. She had to make sure he wouldn’t tell anyone.

“Oh god Nezhno what did you do.” She finally said, coming up with a plan as she went.

“What do you mean?” He asked a little confused.

“How could you do that to me?” She said burying her face in her hands.

“But I thought…” He started “I mean it seemed like you wanted it” He finished, confusion and fear both plain in his voice.

“I just wanted you to let your anger out. But not like this.” She went on. “Look I know you didn’t mean it but what you did was wrong.” She felt guilty as the words were leaving her mouth but it was all she could think to say.

“Rogue please forgive me I’m so sorry.” He said nearly beginning to cry.

“It’s ok. Look its ok I won’t tell anyone, but you have to swear not to say anything.”

“I swear.” He told her.

Rogue felt relieved as he heard him say that. “Look we need to get you caught up with the rest of the class.” She started as she began to redress herself, pulling up her shorts. I’ll send you with the guide but I’m going to stay back, I’ll tell Iceman I’m sick. Just try to act normal ok. No one needs to know this happened.”

“I’m so sorry.” He said sitting there not moving.

Rogue felt terrible as she looked at him. “Nezhno it’s ok. But you need to get dressed so we can just put this whole thing behind us and never think of it again. Ok?”

“..Ok” He finally said as he started to redress. Rogue couldn’t even bring herself to look at him.

Soon Rogue was back in her room feeling like the worst person in the world. How could she have put this all on him? He already had his own issues and she had definitely made them worse. He was never going to want to let his anger out again. Then it occurred to her again. Maybe this wasn’t her fault; maybe this was just what he was like deep down. Just because she had enjoyed it didn’t mean it was ok. What if she had fought back? Would he have forced her? She knew he wouldn’t have but she just kept thinking, maybe this wasn’t all her fault. God what was wrong with her? How could she be trying to rationalize this? Once again she was becoming terrified of the person she was becoming lately. Yet at the same time she loved it.


	5. New Experiences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own X men or any of the characters and i make no money from this story

New Experiences:

Rogue and the rest of the staff and students from the trip had returned to the school about a week ago. Rogue had spent most of that time avoiding contact with everyone. She felt so horrible about what she had said to Nezhno after sleeping with him. She knew she made him feel terrible; he hadn’t so much as looked at her since that day. Every time she past him in the halls his eyes fell to the floor, and he wasn’t the only one. She noticed Genesis acting the same and then she had Quentin, Hellion and Kid Gladiator all making eyes at her. She knew they relived their nights with her every time they looked at her. She was just thankful none of them had brought it up with her and as far as she could tell none of them had said anything to anyone else. In fact that was the one thing that let her justify what she had told Nezhno. She knew she needed to keep what had happened a secret, no matter what the cost. But what made her feel like a more terrible person was that she didn’t actually regret sleeping with him. In fact she didn’t feel bad about sleeping with any of them but she knew that she should. Every time she thought about it she just reasoned with herself that everyone involved had enjoyed themselves so why should she feel bad.

As the week after the trip passed she slowly returned to a more normal schedule. She was back to teaching her regular classes and she was getting ready for a big test coming up in her sex-ed class. She had set up a time for students to come to a final optional study session the night before where she would be available to help. As she entered the class room a little before the start time she found two of her students already waiting for her.

First she saw the relatively new Student Idie Okonkwo who had been one of the five new mutants to manifest after Hopes’ return to the present. The other Student had been at the institution since it was named after Xavier, it was the jeweled bodied Bling, or Roxy Washington. Rogue had told the students they wouldn’t need to wear their uniforms so both the girls were in their regular clothes. Idie was wearing a pair of jeans and a plain white t-shirt, her hair in its usual afro. Roxy was wearing a yellow t-shirt brown jacket and a short black skirt with fishnet stockings; she had no hair instead having diamonds growing from her head, her purple skin matching their shine. Rogue herself was dressed relatively plain having just come from the gym, she had a pair of shorts and a tight green t-shirt on, with her hair pulled back in a ponytail.

Rogue waited for a few minutes to see if any other students were coming. Once it reached the start time she had arranged for the session she peeked her head into the hallway to see if anyone was coming. It was late and all the classes were over so the students and faculty would all either be in their room or the common areas, all of which were on the other side of the school so it would be easy for Rogue to see if any other students were on their way. She looked down the empty halls and assumed that this was it. She closed the door and turned to the two girls sitting at their desks.

“Well I guess y’all are it. So what exactly can Ah help the two of you with?” Rogue asked.

“Well they don’t really teach us much about this subject in Nigeria so I feel I’m somewhat behind the other students on most everything.” Idie said feeling a little shy just thinking about the topic of sex.

“That makes sense.” Rogue said to the African teen. “How about you Roxy? Anything in particular you need help with?”

“I could use some help with most of the technical stuff.” Roxy said. “To be honest I haven’t really paid much attention in this class most of the semester.”

“That’s pretty out of character for you Roxy. You usually do really well in your classes. Why would you not pay attention in this one?” Rogue asked her genuinely confused.

“Well there are a couple reasons I guess.” She started.

“Like what?” Rogue pressed.

“Well I mean until recently with the way my powers manifested I didn’t really expect to ever have sex again.” She started.

Rogue immediately knew what the girl was talking about. Roxy’s skin had always seemed to be made of crystal, and then a while ago Roxy was kidnapped by Emplate where she learned that the crystals were actually formed in her bone marrow and stored in her skin where they could be shot out. Since then Bling had been working very hard with various X-men to gain more control over her powers and recently had developed the ability to force most of the crystals from her skin. She still had a shiny purple tint to her skin but it felt much softer, very similar to normal skin.

“And even beyond that,” Roxy continued quickly trying to move past the fact that she had accidently said again at the end of her sentence, basically telling her teacher she had had sex before “A lot of this still doesn’t really apply to me. You know being a lesbian and all.”

“Now that’s not true.” Rogue said “Just because you’re gay doesn’t mean…” Rogue started.

“Wait you’re gay?” Idie interrupted. She had been listening quietly until now. She was staring at Roxy waiting for an answer.

“Yeah…” The other girl answered a little confused why Idie cared so much.

“Sinner!” Idie accused.

“Are you fucking kidding me?!” Roxy shot back the anger clear in her voice.

Rogue quickly moved between the girls before things escalated saying. “Roxy watch your language, and Idie I would hope you would know better by now.” She gave Idie a stern look as she finished speaking.

“What do you mean?” Idie asked “We were taught in my village that homosexuality was a sin.”

Rogue tried to think of the right way to explain things. She glanced over at Roxy and she could see rage in her eyes. She was sure if she hadn’t of been between them she would have jumped on Idie by now. “Look Idie… you know how we’ve been teaching you that not everything you learned was a sin really is. Well this is one of those things.” Rogue tried to explain.

“But god intended women to be with men, not other women.” Idie said.

“You homophobic little…” Roxy started.

“Roxy!” Rogue said stopping her rant before it started. She understood why the other girl was angry. She knew how hard it was to be accepted just for being a mutant let alone gay on top of that. Of course most of the X-men themselves were very accepting and had several gay members, but that said nothing about the rest of the world.

“Really think about that.” Rogue started “Doesn’t god want us to be happy?” Idie nodded at that statement “So if some people would be happier with someone of their own sex is that really so bad?”

“I… I suppose not.” Idie stammered looking confused “But it just seems so unnatural. I mean would you ever do something like that?” Idie said looking to her teacher.

Rogue was a little shocked for a second suddenly she had a flash of Warbird’s head between her legs licking her womanhood. “… Idie that’s…” She stammered “That’s my private business.” She finally said.

“Wait?” Roxy said the rage disappearing from her voice and being replaced with surprise. “Have you?” She asked.

“I said that’s private.” Rogue answered trying to shut down the conversation.

“Oh my god! You have haven’t you?” Roxy stated shocked.

“This is not something we should be talking about.” Rogue said becoming a little overwhelmed by the topic.

“Oh you so have. So what are you in the closet or something?”

“What no!” Rogue stated. “It was just once. Wait I mean…” She tried to come up with something to say but she knew she’d let the cat out of the bag.

“Oh wow.” Roxy said.

“Really?” Idie asked seeming just as shocked as Roxy.

“Well umm yes.” Rogue finally said deciding to be honest and just get the discussion over with. “It was one time with someone Ah trusted can we just leave it at that.” She looked from Idie to Roxy and noticed the jeweled girl was suddenly giving her body a once over.

Roxy’s eye worked up and down her teachers frame. She’d always found the southern beauty sexy and had fantasized about her more than once but had never really thought she would be interested in another woman. Now knowing this there was a whole new set of fantasies going through her head. She took in the sight of Rogues long sexy legs and her rounded ass then up to her very generous chest. When she noticed Rogue had caught her staring she quickly looked away a little embarrassed. She could actually feel herself getting horny at the thought of fucking her teacher.

“I just don’t understand.” Idie said drawing Rogue and Roxy’s attention back to her “How can you claim to be straight but still have done something like that with another woman. Doesn’t that make you gay?” She asked seeming genuinely confused.

“Well not necessarily.” Rogue said unsure of how to explain this.

“Yeah” Roxy said before Rogue could continue. “Maybe she’s just a little bi curious.” She smiled at Rogue in a way that showed she was very interested in this topic.

Rogue was frozen by this point. She had a million thoughts racing through her brain all at once and it seemed impossible to focus on any one of them for more than a fraction of a second. She felt embarrassment from talking about this with her students; she felt dozens of different answers in her head but couldn’t decide on the right one. Then suddenly she was flooded with memories of her time with Warbird and with those thoughts came a familiar feeling growing between her legs. Somehow beyond everything that was happening she was getting horny.

“Bi curious?” Rogue heard Idie asked but it seemed miles away.

She felt like she was in a haze as she listened to Roxy explain to Idie how sometimes straight women could become interested in what it would be like to be with another woman. She then continued to explain how most women knew how to pleasure another simply by doing what they themselves would enjoy. With that Rogue was once again thinking about Warbird’s amazing oral skills and she could feel her breathing becoming more labored as she grew wetter. Suddenly she was snapped out of it when she heard Idie saying,

“So is this something I should try?” Rogue was surprised to hear the girl ask that.

“I would definitely recommend it.” Roxy said with a smile.

“Roxy!” Rogue said softy but sternly letting the girl know she should stop talking. Rogue then turned to Idie saying “Idie that is something you should decide on your own.” She started as she was about to continue she actually found herself wondering what the dark skinned teen would be like in bed. She quickly pushed the thoughts from her head telling herself they were wrong as she continued. “However it’s not something you should try unless you’re ready and it should be with someone you trust and truly care for.” She said giving what she thought was an appropriate response even though she currently found herself wanting to sample the inexperienced beauty herself.

“Or you know when you’re really drunk in college.” Roxy said with a small laugh.

“Roxy stop.” Rogue commanded looking at her other student. As soon as her eyes looked at the girl Idie was replaced in her thoughts by Roxy. Rogue guessed the girl could be quite skilled, maybe even as good as Warbird. She once again tried to force the thoughts from her mind but they wouldn’t go. She wanted these two girls so bad but she knew it was wrong.

“Well I trust you Ms. Rogue.” Idie said. “Why don’t we try it together?” The question seeming so innocent.

With those words both Rogue and Roxy fell completely silent and looked at Idie stunned. Had she just suggested Rogue sleep with her?

“Wow” Roxy started “Girls brave.” Was all she could manage to say amazed at how forward Idie had been.

“Idie that uh… that wouldn’t be appropriate.” Rogue said still shocked by the girl’s statement.

“But you just told me that it’s not a bad thing?” Idie asked seeming genuinely confused.

“Well that’s true” Rogue started “But it’s not something that should be done between a teacher and a student. It’s just not appropriate.” She tried to explain.

“Is it because you don’t like me?” Idie asked her eyes dropping to the floor.

“No Idie of course not. It’s just if someone were to find out Ah could get in real trouble. Ah could lose my job here at the institute.” Rogue continued.

“Well I wouldn’t tell anyone.” Idie answered.

“Well uh…” Rogue was trying so hard to deny this girl but she knew she wanted just as bad if not more than Idie. “It still wouldn’t be right. Besides!” She continued coming up with an excuse. “Roxy already knows you asked.”

“Hey don’t worry about me.” Roxy said with a big smile “I know how to keep my mouth shut, of course if you had room for one more I’d be more than happy to join in.”

Rogue looked at her a little annoyed that the girl hadn’t helped her at all but becoming even more horny thinking about a threesome with the two young beauties.

“So would that all be acceptable!” Idie asked still seeming so innocent.

“Look we really shouldn’t…” Rogue continued to try to dissuade them.

“You know you keep saying that but your body seems to have other ideas.” Roxy said with a bit of a laugh pointing between Rogues legs. Rogue then realized a noticeable spot had appeared in the crotch of her shorts from how wet she was. “You really are into this aren’t you?” Roxy asked.

Rogue’s mind was once again filled with a million thoughts. The thought of tasting her students and having them taste her. The thought of being caught and being thrown out of the institute. The thought of how terrible a person she must be just to be considering this. Finally she came to her final decision. She looked at her students saying. “You both promise not to tell anyone?” The girls both shook their heads, both looking very excited. “And you understand it would just be this one time, it could never happen again?” Rogue took a deep breath knowing there would be no going back if she agreed. “Ok, let’s do it.” She finally said.

Idie smile, really just happy to be having another new experience. Roxy was far more in shock. This was a fantasy come true for her. All the nights she had spent playing with herself to the thought of being with Rogue and now it was actually going to happen, plus another sexy teen girl would be there to.

Rogue walked over and locked the door to ensure no one would walk in on them then returned to stand in front of the two girls. The three of them sat there motionless not really sure how to start things. Rogue suddenly thought to herself that she could still back out but it was only a fleeting thought. She was way too horny at this point to pass this up. She decided she would take charge of this whole situation. She knew she couldn’t keep doing this with her students so she decided here and now this would be her last time and she was going to enjoy it.

“Ah guess Ah should get things started.” She reached down and grabbed the hem of her shirt quickly lifting it over her head she then slid her shorts down now standing in her sports bra and panties.

Roxy drank in the sight of her sexy teacher admiring every curve in her body. Idie seemed to be just as interested. Rogue walked over to the young Nigerian girl and took her hand standing her up. She then reached for the hem of Idie’s shirt lifting it of her revealing her plain white bra. Rogue then unbuttoned Idie’s jeans and pulled them down around the girl’s angles leaving her lower body covered by her cotton panties. Idie shied away a bit crossing her arms over her chest feeling very modest. Rogue then turned towards Roxy only to find she had already stripped to her underwear as well. Roxy was clearly wearing the sexiest underwear of the three, with a black lace bra and matching thong. Rogue admired the sight for a moment before she motioned for the girl to come towards her.

As Roxy neared Rogue took her hand and pulled her close, their bodies pressing together. She then pressed her lips against the purple skinned girls. Soon their tongues were tentatively licking each other’s lips. Roxy let out a small moan as Rogue cupped her round ass lightly. After several minutes of kissing Rogue finally pulled away. She then turned to Idie who had been watching quite intently. Rogue then kissed the inexperienced teen.

Idie felt Rogue’s soft lips pressing against her own, and a strange jolt surged through her body as she received her first kiss. She could feel herself getting Goosebumps ass Rogue’s fingers lightly traced lines up and down her back. Suddenly she felt Roxy press up against her back. She could feel the girls firm breast pressing against her back, soon Roxy’s lips were kissing the side of Idie’s neck making her moan gently. She felt Rogue’s tongue probing into her mouth.

She felt Roxy unhook her bra and the garment fell away from her chest. Roxy’s has then cupped Idie’s breast causing the African to gasp as she felt the fingers kneading her flesh. Then began to kiss down Idie’s stomach until she was kneeling in front of her. The southern bell then grabbed the waistband of Idie’s panties, pulling them down around her ankles. Rogue took in the sight of Idie’s pussy, it was unshaven which didn’t really surprise Rogue but it appeared at least somewhat trimmed. Idie moaned as she for the first time felt Rogue’s tongue touch her lower lips.

Rogue loved the sweet taste of the girl standing before her. She licked up and down the girls wet slit collecting all of her juices and encouraging more to flow. Soon her tongue found Idie’s sensitive clit taking the nub between her lips and flicking her tongue across it. At the same time Roxy was still caressing Idie’s chest, Roxy loved the soft feel of Idie’s orbs of flesh, lightly pinching the nipples between her fingers while she kissed Idie’s neck.

Idie had never felt this good in her life. She had never experienced feelings like this. Where she was from sex was considered very taboo and from her upbringing she had never even masturbated. She was only allowed to touch herself there for cleaning hygiene purposes. She felt jolts of pleasure coursing through her body from every touch the other two women gave her. She felt the pinching of her nipples and the massaging of her breast. She felt Rogue’s hands grabbing her butt to pull Idie’s pussy even closer to her mouth, and god did she feel Rogue’s tongue. She felt it licking up and down her opening and circling her clit. She just couldn’t believe how amazing it all was. Her hands were running through Rogue’s hair as her teacher continued to lap at her.

Idie felt a strange feeling growing between her legs. It was like nothing she’d experienced before.

“Something… something’s happening.” She managed to say between moans.

“Just let it happen.” She heard Roxy whisper into her ear before running her tongue over it, as she began to pay more attention to Idie’s nipples.

Rogue knew what Idie meant and began to lick with even more enthusiasm. Soon she heard Idie letting out louder moans and her legs clamped together around Rogue’s head.

Idie felt waves of intense pleasure coursing through her that caused her to lose all control of her muscles. She felt her legs shaking and finally buckle beneath her but Rogue’s hands on her butt stopped her from falling to the floor.

Rogue and Roxy guided Idie into a sitting position on top of one of the desks as the girl rode out her first orgasm. The two of them laughing a bit at the girl as they watched her tremble with pleasure. Soon Idie had recovered and said.

“That was the most amazing experience of my life.”

“Glad you enjoyed it Sugah.” Rogue answered.

“So” Roxy interrupted with a mysterious smile “You think I could have a turn?”

“Ah think Ah could manage that.” Rogue answered smiling back.

Roxy quickly stripped pulled of her bra allowing Rogue to admire her dark purple nipples then her panties revealing a shaven pussy. She hopped up on one of the desks spreading her legs running one of her hands over her wet opening.

Rogue was quickly between her legs running her tongue up and down her lips making Roxy moan when she heard from behind her.

“Could I try?”

Rogue and Roxy both turned to look at Idie who was once again standing waiting for permission to join them.

“Sure.” Rogue said with a bit of a laugh. Idie then somewhat tentatively kneeled down between Roxy’s legs next to Rogue. “Just try to do what Ah did to you.” Rogue explained to her.

Idie hesitated for a moment moving her face towards Roxy’s pussy. She could smell Roxy’s aroma filling her nose. She stuck her tongue out and slowly moved forward until it finally came into contact with Roxy’s slit. She tasted another girl for the first time and was instantly in love. She quickly and eagerly began to lick up and down the lips. Roxy’s moans encouraging her to keep going.

Rogue watched Idie for a few moments giving her a few hints like reminding her to pay attention to Roxy’s slit and to try and penetrate Roxy with her tongue. After Rogue felt Idie had the hang of it she move up the crystalline girl’s body. Soon she had her lips wrapped around one of Roxy’s hard nipples. Roxy gasped as she felt Rogues tongue circling her nipple as her other hand groped at her other tit. Roxy was surprised how good Idie actually was at eating her out, she wasn’t the best partner Roxy had ever had but she was still very good for a first timer.

Rogue’s lips were soon moving up Roxy’s body again until the two of them were kissing again. Their tongues dueling in each other’s mouths tasting one another. Roxy could actually still taste traces of Idie’s cum on Rogue mouth; she grabbed the back of her teacher’s neck pulling her closer to taste the sweet flavor.

Eventually Rogue made her way back down beside Idie who was still eagerly lapping at Roxy’s pussy. Rogue took Roxy’s clit between her lips and flicked her tongue over it while Idie licked up and down her slit. Roxy roughly grabbed at her own tits, mauling the mounds of flesh between her fingers. She knew she wasn’t going to last long and soon she felt her body begin to tremble and she was screaming,

“FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, I’M CUMMING!!!!!!!!” Every muscle in her body tensed for several seconds as she held her breath as her orgasm over took her.

Idie was surprised to suddenly find a surge of fluids coming from Roxy’s pussy but she was more than happy to lap up every drop. She felt Rogue pull her mouth from Roxy’s pussy and deeply kiss her. She felt her teachers tongue in her mouth exploring every inch. Rogue soon guided her away from Roxy who was still recovering.

The two of them were standing still kissing passionately. Rogue pulled away momentarily a striped off the little clothing she still had on now leaving them all completely naked for the first time. Rogue then guided Idie down somewhat towards her chest where the girl understood what she wanted. Idie took one of Rogue’s nipples into her mouth, tentatively liking at it. Rogue’s moans told her she was enjoying it so Idie kept going. Rogue eventually moved Idie over to the other nipple where the Nigerian Beauty repeated the process.

Rogue was a little surprised when she felt Idie on her own begin to kiss down her stomach making her way towards her pussy. Rogue gasped as she felt Idie’s tongue lightly flick over her clit. She grabbed one of her own breasts as Idie began to eat her out playing with her nipple. Idie’s tongue easily slid up and down Rogue’s wet lips before she pressed it inside tasting every inch of Rogue’s depths that she could. After a while Rogue said to her.

“Idie use your finger. Just slide it in and out of me.”

Idie pressed her finger against Rogue’s lips then look at her teacher to make sure it was ok. Rogue nodded at her and the girl pressed her finger inside causing Rogue to moan deeply. Idie slowly began pumping her finger in and out as she sent back to licking Rogue’s clit. Eventually she had worked up to a pretty quick pace and added another finger at Rogue’s request.

Rogue looked over to Roxy who had now recovered from her orgasm and was watching the two of them while she played with herself. Rogue loved the sight of Roxy’s fingers circling around her clit. Rogue waved the crystalline girl over to join them. Roxy quickly moved over to her teacher and kissed her briefly until Rogue said to her.

“Do you think you could maybe like my ass?” a little shyness coming through the question.

“Yes ma’am.” Roxy answered moving behind her.

She began kissing her way down Rogue’s spine causing the older woman to tremble a bit. Soon her face was perfectly aligned with Rogue’s round ass. Roxy had always considered herself an ass woman and took a moment to admire this amazing sight. She then pulled the cheeks apart and saw Rogue’s puckered little hole. She quickly dove right in, her tongue circling the tight opening.

Rogue felt like she was in heaven. These two gorgeous young women licking both of her holes causing her amazing amounts of pleasure and just like her last few encounters the fact that it was her students going down on her seemed to increase her pleasure even more. Deep down she still knew she shouldn’t be doing this but it just felt so good how could she stop. She knew it wouldn’t take long for her to cum from this double stimulation. She had a hand on both of their heads as she grinded herself back and forth between the two of them alternating between pressing her clit against Idie’s tongue and her ass hole against Roxy’s.

“OH GOD AH’M GONNA CUM.” She finally yelled pressing herself against Idie one last time. She rode her orgasm for several moments, during which neither of the girls ever stopped licking and probing her. She finally regained control of herself and guided both of the girls back to their feet and gave each of them a brief but deep kiss tasting herself on each of them.

The three of them sat down all catching their breaths.

“That was amazing.” Roxy said.

“Mmm that it was.” Rogue agreed.

“So do you still think being a lesbian is so evil?” Roxy asked Idie.

“Oh no, not at all. I enjoyed that very much.” Idie answered honestly, her eyes still curious of the other two women’s bodies.

“Good Idie.” Rogue started. “Ah’m glad to see you understand now.”

“I do have a question though.” Idie said seeming a little shy again.

“Sure Idie. After all this was a sex-ed study session.” Rogue said with a small laugh joined by Roxy.

“Well when Roxy um…” Idie said looking at the floor clearly seeming bashful “When she um… was licking your uh… butt… why did you ask her to do that?”

“Oh well some people like the way that feels.” Rogue explained.

“Does it feel the same as when she licked the front?” Idie asked

“Not exactly” Rogue started to answer “It’s different, personally it’s something Ah like but not everyone does.”

“Yeah” Roxy added “It doesn’t really do anything for me but I know some girls who think it’s the greatest thing ever. Of course my oral skills are quite good so girls seem to enjoy anything I do to them with my tongue.” She finished with a laugh.

“Do you think you might… I mean could you try it on me?” Idie asked.

“Sure.” Rosy said giggling a bit.

As both her and Rogue moved towards Idie they stood her up and turned her around and bent her over a desk. The two of them began to kiss and lick at the small rounded butt of the Nigerian girl even giving her the occasional light bite. Idie began to feel her juices start to flow again from the attention of her teacher and classmate. Roxy son had her tongue lapping at Idie’s puckered ass as Rogue held Idie’s cheeks apart.

Idie wasn’t sure what to make of the feeling at first. She found the feeling to be quite unique and after several minutes began to find herself enjoying it very much. The she heard Rogue say

“Idie Ah’m going to try something different just tell me if you want me to stop.”

Idie then felt a new pressure on her tight hole then her eyes suddenly shot wide open as she felt a finger enter her ass. Her teeth clenched and she almost asked her teacher to stop but decided to wait a few minutes to see if it got any better. She found it got a little better but she still didn’t seem to enjoy it as much as the tongue.

“Could you go back to just the tongue?” Idie asked between clenched teeth.

“Of course, just thought Ah might see if you liked it.” Rogue said pulling the digit from her ass, Idie letting out a sigh as it was removed.

Roxy quickly went back to licking the younger girl and soon Ide was enjoying herself again. Rogue then shifted herself so that she could Lick Idie’s pussy while Roxy ate her ass. Once again Idie felt herself rising to new levels of pleasure; soon she felt that strange feeling building again. She let out a loud long moan as she felt the orgasmic waves coursing through her.

The three of them were once again catching their breath when suddenly they heard a bell ring. This snapped Rogue back to reality. That was the bell letting students know they had five minutes till curfew. They had been here having sex for hours.

“Oh my god, you two have to get back to your rooms before they do bed checks.” Rogue said a bit of panic in her voice. The three of them quickly dressed and got their things together. Just as they were about to leave Rogue looked at the two girls and said “Now you two remember your promise. You can’t tell anyone about this ever, and it can never happen again.” She looked at the two of them very seriously.

“Sure.” Roxy said.

“Yes Ms. Rogue.” Idie added.

Rogue then nodded to the two of them and opened the door and the three of them left. Rogue quickly made her way to her room avoiding everyone.

Once she was alone in her room she went to her shower to clean herself where she finally reflected on what she had done. How could she have let herself slip up and do this with a student again? And why didn’t she feel bad? And why did she once again feel an urge to touch herself while thinking about it? Somehow her mind kept rationalizing it that she had helped Idie to get over a prejudiced so it couldn’t have been that bad. By now she had left her shower and was getting ready to try to sleep but she knew that just like every other time she had been with one of her students she wouldn’t be sleeping very much tonight. As she laid there she promised herself she would never do this again.

Now she just had to hope she could keep that promise.


	6. Dirty thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own X men or any of the characters and i make no money from this story

Dirty thoughts:

Rogue spent the next few days after her encounter with the girls in a daze. She once again was trying her best to avoid contact with anyone worried that she would slip up again and she couldn’t let that happen. She was constantly seeing images of herself with all the students she’d slept with and always got horny thinking about it. She’d said she was sick for a few days so she could stay in her room and not see anyone but she spent nearly the entire time masturbating to her memories. It worried her that she was completely oozing control but she couldn’t go to anyone for help, if anyone found out what she’d done they’d kick her out of the school for sure and she had nowhere else to go.

She was on her third day of pretending to be sick and as had become her usual her fingers were flying back and forth over her clit, this time she was thinking about her time with Julian, remembering him pressing her up against the wall as he fucked her. Just as she was getting close to cumming she heard a knock at her door.

She groaned in frustration pulling her hand from her clit as she called out, “Just a minute”

She grabbed a robe and wrapped it around her naked body, she looked in her mirror quickly on the way to her door thinking her flushed skin from her masturbating actually helped make her look sick. She opened her door and Saw Kitty standing there in her X-men uniform.

“Hey Rogue we need your help.” Kitty said quickly.

“Kitty?...” Rogue started before she was quickly interrupted.

“I know you’re sick but the new hellfire club is attacking Salem Center and most of the staff is already on other missions so the rest of us need to go.” Kitty rushed through

“You want me to go with you?” Rogue asked.

“No I need you to take detention duty.” Kitty answered.

“Don’t you think Ah could be more help in the fight?” Rogue asked not wanting to be alone with any students.

“Not while you’re sick. Look Rogue I really need to go. Detention’s in room 110 today, thanks.” Kitty finished already running down the hall.

Rogue watched kitty running down the halls, her head filling with very bad thoughts. She closed her door and sighed. She didn’t have a choice anymore, she was going to have to watch some of the students and there was nothing she could do about. She quickly dressed in green sweater and a skirt. She took a moment before leaving and looked at herself in the mirror reassuring herself she wouldn’t lose control again before heading out.

She soon arrived at the class room and walked in. There were three students sitting in various desks spread out around the room. First she saw Ben Hammil known as match, his head constantly on fire. Then she was Santo Vaccarro or Rockslide sitting a few rows behind ben, his huge rocky frame barely fitting in the desk. Then Rogue saw the third student and her heart sank, it was Quentin Quire the first student she had slept with, she became even more worried as Quentin’s face lit up at the sight of Rogue.

“Alright now y’all have been here before and know how this works.” Rogue said with a slight quiver in her voice trying not to worry too much. “No talking and you have to stay for an hour. You can do homework or read in that time or just sit quietly.” Rogue went over the rules. Once she finished she made her way over to sit at the teacher’s desk and checked the time seeing it was 3:30. All she had to do was keep herself in check for one hour then she could leave.

Rogue could see Quentin staring at her with a huge grin on his face. She could feel herself growing more uncomfortable by the second; Quentin had been the start of this whole thing. For some reason she’d slept with him and since then she just couldn’t control herself. She knew exactly what he was thinking about with that smile on his face and she hated herself for letting it make her horny again.

‘Hey sexy.’ She heard Quentin’s voice in her head.

‘Shut up Quire.’ She replied in thought.

‘Why? You know you like it.’ He continued.

‘Look what happened between us was stupid and wrong and just let it go.’ She insisted

‘Come on Rogue I can hear your thoughts, you’re getting all hot and bothered thinking about our night together.’ He prodded her.

‘No Ah’m not.’ She shot back trying to hide her thoughts better but at the same time becoming worried that Quire would look deeper.

‘Sure you are, you’re thinking about it right now and… oh wait what’s all this.’ He stopped. Rogue was terrified, she could barely breathe as she felt Quire propping around her mind. ‘Wow someone has been a very naughty girl recently hasn’t she?’ he asked with a laugh. Rogue didn’t know what to do, she couldn’t think of anything to say and Quentin soon took it upon himself to continue. ‘You’ve fucked just about every boy at the school, oh and look at that, a couple of the girls to. Wow there’s some pretty hot stuff here.’

‘Get out of my head Quire’ she demanded.

‘Or what?’ He questioned. ‘I know all your dirty little secrets now so I don’t think you’ll be giving me any orders.’

Rogue was getting past her fear and going to anger. ‘Why can’t you just shut the hell up and sit there quietly like Santo and Ben.’

‘Oh they’re not quiet.’ Quentin started ‘we’re having a telepathic conversation right now, in fact based on your thoughts you might enjoy listening in.’

Before Rogue could argue her whole world flashed white. After a moment her eyes adjusted and she saw the three boys sitting in one of the schools common areas with several couches pushed together. None of them seemed to notice her standing right to the side of them and they continued with a conversation they had clearly been in the middle of.

“I’m not saying she’s not hot.” Santo said “It’s just Shadowcat is like girl next door hot and Ms. Frost was like playboy hot.”

“Yeah but she’s all fake.” Ben argued. “A real girl is so much sexier.”

‘Don’t worry they can’t hear or see you.’ Rogue heard Quentin in her mind again. She found herself listening to the three of them talking even though she knew she should be arguing with Quentin.

“Look guys I think I know of a teacher that will please both of you and we happen to be sitting in detention with her right now.” Quentin said to the other guys with a big smile on his face.

“Oh yeah.” Santo says sounding really excited. “Rogue is so sexy.”

“Definitely.” Ben agreed.

“Man the things I would do to her.” Santo added

‘Quentin stop this.’ Rogue started. ‘let me leave.’

‘Oh come on’ He answered. ‘I know what you’re thinking. You’re enjoying this. In fact it’s making you horny isn’t it.’

Rogue was mad but he was right. She could feel herself growing wet.

“Wait what could you do?” Ben asked. “I thought you didn’t have any… you know… stuff.”

“Yeah well that might be true.” Santo said sounding a little disappointed “But if I did the things I would do to her.”

“You know I might be able to help you with that.” Quentin interrupted them.

“What do you mean?” Santo asked him.

“Well we’re on the psychic plane right now. I control everything.” He started to explain. “I could give you control over your own avatar. You could look like anything you want and add anything you want if you know what I mean.”

“Really?” Santo asked him.

“Sure go ahead; just picture how you want to look.” Quentin told him.

Santo considered things for a moment then closed his eyes and pictured the form he wanted. When he opened his eyes and looked down at himself he saw his original rocky form similar to the thing but with gray rock.

“Why did you go back to your old form?” Ben asked him.

“This was the last time I actually had junk, and…” He started as he lifted the waist band of his pants and looked down “…it’s back.” He started smiling. “Well this is cool Quentin but what exactly am I supposed to do?”

“Well you were just going on about all the things you would do to Rogue if you could, and now you can.” He said.

“Uh yeah but she’s not here and as soon as we leave your mind I’ll be back to the way I was.”

“But what if I could bring Rogue here?” Quentin said with a smirk on his face.

‘What the fuck are you trying to do.’ Rogue screamed in her mind but Quire just ignored her.

“Dude she’d kick all our asses if you pulled her mind in here and suggested that.” Santo countered.

“Well it wouldn’t be the real her. I could make a psychic construct. It would look just like her but be much more willing to please. We could all have some fun.” He explained.

‘You are such a little perverted freak’ Rogue told him still being ignored. What bothered her most though was that the thought of these three boys fucking her was making her ache for it. She couldn’t help but want all three of them right now, but she tried to push those thoughts away hoping Quentin didn’t notice.

“You could do that?” Santo asked amazed.

“Of course. So what do you guys say?” He asked them.

“I don’t know that might be kind of weird.” Ben said.

“Yeah I don’t really want two other guys watching me.” Santo added.

“Hey it’s up to you guys, I’m just offering.” Quentin said.

The two of them sat there for a moment thinking about it. “You know what, why not, I’m in.” Santo said.

Ben thought for another moment not sure what to say.

“Come on,” Quentin started. “When are you ever going to have this chance again?”

Ben took one more deep breath before saying “Yeah I’m in.”

“Ok give me a minute to work all this out.” Quentin said then closing her eyes and appearing to be deep in thought.

Suddenly Rogue saw a second Quentin appear right beside her, the other boys not seeming to see him. “So what do you think?” He asked her “Wanna join us or am I actually going to have to make a fake you and you can just watch?” A huge smiling plastered on his face.

“You are such a little freak. What’s the matter with you? You really think Ah would do that?” She defended herself.

“Well I know you’re thinking about it and it’s making you horny as hell.” He said to her still smiling.

“It doesn’t matter it’s wrong.” She said not sure if she was trying to convince Quire or herself. 

“Is it?” He asked her “After all it’s only in their heads and they’d never know it was really you. Plus you know I’m going to do it either way, the only question is whether or not you actually get some pleasure out of it or not.

Rogue knew she should be telling him he’s a perverted little deviant but she couldn’t help but finding herself agreeing with him. She wouldn’t actually be sleeping with anyone so was it really that bad? And like he said, he’d be doing it anyways. Would it really be so awful for her to get off to? God what was wrong with her that she could even consider this. But she was just so horny.

“Ah’ll do it.” Rogue could hear herself saying it but she felt like it was someone else saying it. She felt like she was in a haze. She knew she should be shutting him down and forcing him from her mind but she just needed it so bad. She was so horny she felt like she would cum the first time someone touched her.

“Perfect just follow my lead.” She heard Quentin answer, then his second body beside her disappeared and the one sitting with the others opened his eyes.

“Gentlemen may I present to you for all your desires, your very own living Rogue Sex doll.” He explained motioning toward where she was standing and the other two boys seem to notice her for the first time.

“Holly shit man” Santo started “She looks perfect. Just like the real thing.” He continued to stare at her like he was waiting for something to happen. “So what does she do?” He finally asked. “Do we have to instruct her or does she think on her own?”

“I made her so she would react just like a real person. She’ll respond to verbal or physical direction and she’ll talk back and respond to every touch.” Quentin explained.

Rogue stood there as Quentin explained how she worked to the other two boys knowing he was just taking credit for not actually doing anything. She could feel herself growing wet just thinking about what was going to be happening to her soon. She eyed the three boys hungrily waiting for them to start.

“Oh and I almost forgot I added one extra feature.” Quentin said. Rogue looked at him confused, not knowing what he was talking about. “Her clothes are just so normal. I think this is much more interesting.”

Rogue didn’t feel anything but saw the other two boys react getting huge smiles and approving. She looked down and found that she was wearing a uniform for the school. Or at least it was based on the uniform but significantly sluttier. Her jacket was about 4 sizes to small, her large tits forcing the buttons to the point they were about to pop, and she didn’t have a shirt or bra on underneath giving a generous view of her cleavage at the collar. She did have a tie on still though, the thin piece of fabric tucked between her large orbs of flesh. Her plaid skirt was smaller than micro, it barely covered her crotch and she could feel the bottom of her ass cheeks peeking out under the bottom in the back, and though she couldn’t see it she could feel that she was wearing a thong, the fabric pulled up between her ass cheeks.

“Oh wow. That’s perfect.” Ben said awed at the sight.

“Really man, above and beyond.” Santo added.

“Well boys” Quentin started, motioning to Rogue “Have at her.”

The other two both stood up and walked towards Rogue staring at her. They were both a little hesitant just standing in front of her staring not sure what to do. Rogue wasn’t sure what to do either; she didn’t know how to act to make sure that they didn’t realize it was actually her. Santo eventually reached his finger forward and poked her in the shoulder pushing in back slightly.

“Well she feels real.” He said.

“Yeah I know, I’m good.” Quentin said. “Since you two seem to be pussies why don’t I get this started.” He continued walking over to Rogue.

As soon as he was close to her he kissed her. Rogue was surprised but she quickly settled into it kissing him back. Her tongue was quick to push its way into Quentin’s mouth exploring it. Their hands started to work up and down each other’s bodies, Quentin mostly groping at her chest causing her to moan. Rogue’s hand was quickly on the crotch of his pants rubbing his hardening cock through the fabric.

Quentin broke his kiss from her and said to the others. “See she’s ready to go.”

As he spoke he pressed down on her shoulders guiding her down to her knees. Once her face was in line with his pants she quickly undid them and pulled them down revealing Quentin’s member. She began to pump one of her fist up and down its length feeling it’s hardness in her hand. Before long she’d sucked his cock head into her mouth and began to swirl her tongue around it. Quentin’s hand pushed on the back of her head forcing more of his length into her mouth which Rogue eagerly accepted, taking him into her throat and gagging slightly. He continued to guide her head up and down his length for a couple of minutes before he pulled her off him and said to her.

“Not that this isn’t amazing but I wouldn’t be a very good host if I kept you all to myself. Why don’t you show these two just how skilled you are with your mouth?”

Rogue didn’t need any more instruction. She quickly crawled over to Ben who was the closer of the two and began to remove his pants as well. She marveled at his erect cock, it was giving off the same glow as the rest of his body and when she took it in her hand it felt slightly warmer than most guys do.

She was more than happy to take him in her mouth, pumping up and down on his shaft with her hand while sucking on his head. She heard him moaning and that just urged her on more. She started sucking on his balls for a while using her saliva as lubricant on his cock so her fist could go faster along his length. She then began treating him to the same deep throating she had for Quentin just a few minutes before. Every time she gagged on him she could feel a gob of saliva slide off her lips and onto his cock lubing him even more. She could hear his moans and was worried that he might cum soon so she pulled away from him. He seemed a bit disappointed but didn’t argue as she made her way over to Santo to give him his turn.

As she undressed him as well she wasn’t sure what to expect when she pulled his pants of. What she saw was a long smooth stone shaft, he didn’t seem to have any balls and it seemed almost like polished marble. But the most amazing thing was the size; he had to be at least twelve inches long and really thick. Rogue eyed the monster cock in front of her, her mouthwatering at the thought of sucking on it. She began to stroke him feeling the smoothness of his shaft. She then licked up and down the sides running her tongue over every inch before she finally started to take his length into her mouth. She tried to work him deeper into her mouth but she could only get about half of his massive member into her mouth. She continued popping her head up and down taking as much of his cock into her mouth as she could each time, eventually working her way down another inch or two but she eventually had to accept she couldn’t take him all. Eventually feeling a little defeated she pulled him from her lips taking a deep breath of air.

Rogue stood up between the three guys, all of them completely naked by this point.

“Why don’t Ah join the rest of you and get comfortable.” She said reaching for the buttons of her jacket.

She slowly undid the buttons allowing her tits to spill out of the garment as she shed it to the floor then quickly removed her tie and tossed it to the floor as well. She then pulled down her skirt and thing at once bending over as she did to give a nice view of her ass. She stood back up now just as naked as the boys and it was only seconds before she could feel their hands running all over her body. Hands were cupping and fondling her tits, pinching her nipples. She could feel someone massaging the flesh of her ass. She moaned as she felt someone’s fingers rubbing her wet pussy lips.

This was so new to Rogue, she’d never been with more than one guy before let alone three but the attention was making her so hot, she just wanted to be fucked by them all.. It felt like there were hands everywhere, and there was amazing contrast between each of them. Quentin’s hands felt normal, Ben’s had slight warmth to them just like his cock had and Santo’s were rougher but not enough to hurt. She felt Quentin’s hand slap her ass causing her to let out a small yelp followed by a moan. He then pushed her forward so that she was bent over, her ass exposed to him. He ran his cock head along her pussy lips making her moan louder. Suddenly he thrust into her; Rogue could feel his cock filling her up. She was amazed at just how real this all felt.

As Quentin Started to thrust in and out of her Santo and Ben moved up near her face which since she was bent over she was perfectly level with their cocks. Rogue took Bens shaft back into her mouth as she started to stroke Santo’s length with both hands. Every time Quentin thrust into her it pushed her mouth onto en’s cock taking him deeper. She could hear all three of the boys moaning around her as she pleasured them. She started switching back and forth on Ben and Santo alternating who she was blowing and who she was stroking while the two of them continued to fondle her tits which were swaying back and forth with every thrust.

Quentin loved watching his cock disappear in and out of Rogue’s wet cunt, and her amazing ass was just the icing on the cake. He loved watching her round butt giggle as his pelvis slapped against it. Every now and then he gave her a hard slap on one of her perfect cheeks making her jump slightly. After a few more minutes Quentin pulled out of her saying.

“You guys got to try this.”

“Dibs.” Ben said moving over to take Quentin’s place.

Ben took hold of Rogue’s hips and slammed forward into her. Rogue moaned around Santo’s stone cock as she once again felt herself being filled up. She found Ben’s glowing warmth seemed to make her even wetter then she already was allowing him to thrust in and out at an amazingly quick pace. She could feel herself getting close to cumming. Ben’s quick thrusts continued to build her pleasure, she could feel his balls slapping against her clit with every thrust to increasing her feelings even more. Suddenly Rogue felt her body tense, every muscle contracting including her pussy clamping down on Ben’s shaft as she was hit with waves of orgasmic bliss.

“Wow did she just cum?” Ben asked a little surprised.

“I told you guys she’d be just like the real thing.” Quentin said.

“You really are an artist.” Ben complimented.

“Hey give me a turn.” Santo said moving to take Bens place.

By this point Rogue was finally recovering from her orgasm as she felt the head of Santo’s massive tool pressing against her pussy. As he thrust into her she couldn’t believe how big he felt. She let out a combination of a moan and a scream as she was being filled. Quentin stuck his own cock into her mouth to silence her and she eagerly began to suck on him. She could feel Santo reaching places inside her she’d never felt before and it felt absolutely amazing.

They continued this way for some time the three guys continuing to switch places between fucking her and getting sucked or stroked by her. Rogue felt like it must have been hours that they took turns fucking her mouth and pussy but she knew time passed differently on the psychic plane so it probably wasn’t that long. Eventually Quentin pulled himself out of her pussy and said.

“Why don’t we try something different?”

“What did you have in mind?” Ben asked.

“Why don’t we try some dp?” Quentin said smiling.

“Can we do that?” Santo asked excited.

“She’ll do whatever we want her to.” He started “Isn’t that right?” He directed at Rogue.

“Whatever you say Sugah.” She answered continuing to play the part of the living sex toy.

Quentin moved to the ground laying on his back saying. “Come here and sit your ass on my cock.”

Rogue obediently followed his direction moving to hover her ass over his cock in a reverse cowgirl position. She began to lower herself penetrating her tight ass on his cock slowly moving down every inch until he was completely buried in her ass. She took a moment to allow herself to adjust to the anal invasion but she was soon bouncing up and down on him, sliding him in and out. Bend then moved in front of her pushing her back so she was laying on Quentin’s chest, ben then entered her pussy.

“Oh fuck!” Rogue yelled feeling more full then she ever had. She couldn’t believe how good it felt.

The two boys both began to pump in and out alternating so that every time one of them was pulling out the other was thrusting in. Santo then moved to straddle her chest where he took hold of her tits and wrapped then around his stone cock and started to tit fuck her. Rogue leaned her head forward and every time Santo thrust she could see the head of his cock poking out of her ample cleavage where she would suck the top of his shaft into her mouth briefly.

Rogue was in a sense of pure bliss being used by these three young boys like a whore. Just the thought of it was making her hornier by the second. It wasn’t long before she was hit with another powerful orgasm. This went on for what once again felt like hours. The three of them changing places each taking a turn in all of her holes. She came more times then she could count. They moved her around into different positions to, first flipping her over with Santo beneath her in her pussy and Ben behind her in her ass while she Sucked Quentin again. Next she was on her side with Quentin in her pussy ben had her head tilted up thrusting into her throat and one of her legs being held up in the air by Santo who was behind her fucking her ass with his massive cock filling her to the point where she almost thought she’s burst.

They kept this up for quite some time until Quentin finally said to them. “Alright boys we’re almost out of time. I think it’s time we finish this up.”

Rogue heard him saying this and she already knew how she wanted this all to end.

“Then cum on my face.” She said

“Really?” Ben asked.

“God yes, Ah want you all to cum all over my face.” Rogue said to them wanting nothing more than to feel their hot cum on her.

She got down on her knees and the three of them stood around her where she took hold of two cocks and took the third into her mouth to help them finish off. She alternated pumping and sucking each of them until she heard Ben say

“I’m going to cum!”

“Oh god me to!” Santo added.

Rogue pumped a hand on each of their cocks as fast as she could, aiming them both towards her face with her mouth wide open awaiting her prize. Soon they both started spraying their loads, their white cum crisscrossing her face, covering her in their seed. She swallowed what had landed in her mouth as she started using both hands on Quentin. He only lasted a few more seconds before he started cumming to, his shots covering what little of her face wasn’t already smeared in cum. Rogue let out a moan as she licked her lips tasting the salty liquid coating her face. She could feel it dripping down onto her chest where she began to rub it into her mounds of flesh.

Suddenly Rogue heard a bell ringing. Her eyes shot open and she was back sitting at her desk with the three boys sitting in their own. She realized the bell was the signal of the end of the detention hour she checked the clock and it was three thirty. She was amazed that that whole thing had only been one hour. She looked at the three boys and they all had stupid smiles on their faces.

“Uh you can leave.” She said feeling a little out of breath. She was about to stand up to leave to but she realized her pussy was soaking wet and it had soaked through her skirt appearing quite obviously. She quickly sat back down before Ben or Santo saw and she pretended to keep doing work as the three boys walked out. She saw quire give her a wink as he left and for some reason it made her blush. Once they’d all left she managed to hold a book in front of her cum stained skirt as she made her way back to her room.

Once she got there she realized she was still insanely horny. She was out of her cloths in seconds with two fingers buried in her pussy and grinding her palm against her clit while she used her other hand to fondle her tits. Her head was filled with images of fucking her students, and not just the three she’d just been with but all of them. It took less than a minute before she was cumming on her fingers.

She collapsed onto her bed catching her breath as she sucked her own cum from her fingers. She laid their naked, her body coated in a thin layer of sweat making her skin glisten. She started thinking about everything she had done in the last couple of months. All the students she’d slept with and she soon realized something. She didn’t care anymore. She didn’t feel bad and she didn’t feel like it was wrong anymore. Every time she’d fucked a student they’d enjoyed it as much as she had, they’d wanted it just as bad, what was so wrong with that?

She smiled to herself since for the first time since she’d slept with a student she felt no guilt whatsoever. All she felt was the residual pleasure of her multiple orgasms. She realized that she couldn’t let it get out that she was sleeping with students or she’d be kicked out of the school and she didn’t want that but she knew she didn’t want to stop. So she’d just have to be careful.

Her hand was soon back between her legs as she thought about all the possibilities that were still at the school, and she couldn’t wait to try them all.


	7. Fun and Games

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own X men or any of the characters and i make no money from this story

Fun and Games:

It had been about two weeks since Rogue had lost her feelings of guilt over sleeping with her students and she had taken full advantage of that time. She returned to several of the students she had already been with. Only the ones she thought she could trust not to say anything or that she could blackmail not to. She spent some time with Bling convincing the girl that she just didn’t want to come out of the closet yet and Bling agreed not to say anything knowing it can be hard to come out. She’d also spent several nights with Kid Gladiator and Warbird again, joining them for their nightly sessions where Kid Gladiator ordered Warbird to fuck him. Rogue knew Warbird wouldn’t say anything and she could keep blackmailing Kid Gladiator with expulsion for ordering Warbird to have sex with him every night. Rogue even returned to Quire a few times, she hated him but she knew he would keep his mouth shut if he thought it meant he could keep getting some. Of course even though she was getting so much sex she always found herself horny for more. She fingered herself every chance she got, she just couldn’t get enough.

It was getting late one night, just after the student’s curfew and she was trying to decide which of her regular partners she should visit. She thought about Bling but decided she really wanted a cock tonight, and she really didn’t feel like listening to Kid Gladiator gloat about his prowess again so she decided on Quire. She was walking down the hall towards his room when she saw something out the window. She had a clear view of the pool from where she was and she was a little surprised to see someone swimming in the moonlight. She stopped and tried to make out who it was. She realized it was someone with purple skin and she knew that meant it was Paras Gavaskar code named Indra. Once again she was a little surprised, Indra wasn’t the type to break rules and he was out past curfew.

Suddenly she found her head filling with dirty thoughts. It had been a while since she’d had anyone new and this might be a perfect opportunity and she wasn’t going to pass it up. She quickly ran back to her room and changed into her skimpiest bathing suit then wrapped herself in a towel hiding her revealing suit. In just a few minutes she was walking up to the pool that was lit by the full moon. As she neared the water she could see Indra’s arms rising from the water and plunging back in and he swam laps.

“Well what do we have here?” Rogue said taking her last few steps and standing by one of the reclining patio chairs by the pool.

Indra looked up from the pool surprised saying “Ms. Rogue! Um I know I’m out past curfew but I couldn’t sleep so I came out here to…”

“It’s Fine Paras.” Rogue said with a little laugh. “Ah couldn’t sleep either, Ah hope you don’t mind if Ah join you.”

“No of course not.” He answered relieved that he wasn’t in trouble.

“good.” She said dropping her towel and tossing it on the chair. She smiled as she saw Paras’ jaw drop at the sight of her. Her swimsuit was the smallest green string bikini he had ever seen. The top had tiny triangles of material that barely covered her nipples with the strings tying behind her neck pulling her chest into an even perkier position than normal. The bottoms had strings that rode high on her hips then led down to the small patch of material covering her pussy and the back was just a string that disappeared between the round cheeks of her ass. She slowly walked over to the pool her hips swaying with each step before she dove head first into the water.

She swam to where she knew she would be right in front of him before breaking the surface of the water. She threw her head back to clear her hair away from her face; an action she knew would thrust her large chest out towards Paras. She smiled again as she caught him staring and he blushed deeply.

“Ahhh the water feels amazing.” She said to him “So refreshing.”

“Y… yeah.” He agreed trying not to get caught staring at her chest even though he could swear she was pressing it out towards him. He was really glad he was in the water and she couldn’t see his huge hard on.

“Hey you know what would be really fun?” She asked him a coy smile on her face.

“Uh what?” He asked her.

“We should play a game.” Rogue told him swimming closer to him, her chest barely an inch from his.

“Um what kind of game?” Paras asked her sounding really nervous.

“Marko Polo.” She stated quickly swimming away with a giggle “You’re it first.”

“What?” He asked only half paying attention “Oh ok sure.” He said when he realized what she said.

“Well then close your eyes.” She told him laughing some more.

Indra did as he was told and waited a few seconds before calling out. “Marko”

“Polo” Rogue responded as she started to put her plan into motion, she pulled the strings from the knot behind her neck letting her top fall from her chest.

“Marko” She heard him say again as he started walking towards her slowly with his hands out in front of him.

“Polo.” She answered again as she started to move away not wanting to be caught just yet. She pulled the strings on the knots at her hips pulling of the bottom of her suit as well.

“Marko”

“Polo”

She was about eight feet away from him at this point then she took the two pieces of her suit and lightly tossed them towards him. The bottom missed him but the top landed on his shoulder just as he started calling out again.

Paras felt a wet slap of fabric hit him. He reached up and felt for what hit him taking it in his hands.

“Is this…?” He started before Rogue interrupted him.

“Hey no cheating, keep those eyes closed.” She said as she started to move towards him slowly.

Paras gulped down his nerves and dropped the piece of material back to the water as he started forward again with his hands in front of him.

“Marko” He said with a quivering voice.

“Polo” She said as she kept moving slowly towards him.

“Marko”

Rogue was finally in position, standing in front of him, his hands reaching towards her she said “Polo” For the last time as she grabbed his wrists and pulled his hands so they grabbed her breasts.

Paras’ eyes shot open as he felt the orbs of flesh in his hands. He was shocked to see he had her bare tits in his hands, he could even feel her hard nipples poking against the palms of his hands. He stood there not sure what to do as Rogue said to him.

“Well Ah guess you win. Now you deserve a prize.” She leaned in and began to kiss him her tongue aggressively entering his mouth. Paras let the shock wear of and decided to just go with it, it’s not like he could pass up this type of opportunity. Rogue’s arms wrapped around him, pulling him closer as she kissed him. His hands began to rub and caress her round tits filling his hands.

Rogue pushed him back until his was leaning against a wall of the pool with the water about waist deep. Her hands roamed his body as they kept making out. Soon her hands were entering the waistband of his shorts, he moaned as he felt her soft fingers wrap around his hard cock. She began to slowly pump her hand up and down the length of the shaft underneath the water creating little waves making Rogue laugh a little.

She started kissing and lightly biting at his neck as she jerked his cock. Her lips began to make their way down his torso until her mouth was just above the surface of the water. Rogue took a deep breath and ducked her head under the water. Paras moaned as he felt her wrap her lips around his shaft and begin to move them up and down. It was a strange sensation having her go down on him under water but he loved it. Her mouth felt so warm compared to the rest of the water and her lips were so perfectly soft. Rogue surfaced for a moment taking another breath before going back under the water. She licked her tongue up and down his length a few times as she played with his balls at the same time. She found it so kinky giving him this underwater blowjob and it was turning her on even more.

After some time of going up for air before returning to her oral teasing she surfaced breathing hard.

“Ah really need to catch my breath.” She then kissed Paras briefly “Ah guess that means it’s mah turn.” She continued. Rogue pulled herself out of the water and sat on the edge of the pool with her feet still dangling in the water, her wet hair clinging to her body and framing her face. She spread her legs and patted her pussy lightly saying “Come and get it.”

“Yes ma’am.” Paras said sounding a little nervous still but more than eager to obey. His head was soon between her legs, his tongue lightly teasing her outer lips, licking up and down. Rogue let out a moan as he started to please her. Her hands gripped his head and pushed him deeper into her womanly folds. She felt his tongue penetrating deeper into her tasting her fluids. She kept a tight grip on his hair as she began to grind herself against his face making her moan deeper. Rogue gasped as she felt him flick his tongue over her clit.

Rogue was already so turned on it didn’t take her long to reach her first orgasm. She felt it building and just as it was about to wash over her she pinched her own nipples pushing her over the edge.

“OH FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, I’M CUMMING! I’M CUMMING!” She moaned out, her back arching. Paras’ tongue never left her pussy as he eagerly licked up her sweet juices flowing from her lower lips.

She caught her breath for a few moments before pushing Paras’ mouth away from her sensitive pussy. She leaned over and kissed him tasting her cum on his lips and tongue. She stood up and guided Paras from to pool as well, the water dripping from both of them. She let him over to one of the recliner chairs where she pushed him down onto his back. Rogue then straddled Paras, her pussy hovering a few inches above his hard cock. She took his cock in her hand guiding it towards her moist opening as she lowered herself. Slowly she impales herself on his hard member until she was sitting directly on his lap.

Paras took a sharp intake of breath as he felt Rogue’s warmth envelope his cock. She felt so tight as she began to slowly move her hips up and down fucking him. He watched her amazing body as it bounced up and down on his dick as she started to pick up speed. He couldn’t take his eyes off her huge tits the large orbs swaying right in his face. His hands came up and took hold of the mounds of flesh squeezing and playing with them making Rogue moan. He lightly pinched and pulled her hard nipples and rubbed her tits as she kept fucking him. Her hands held the side of his face and pulled his lips to hers and they began to kiss deeply, her tongue was playing over his in his mouth.

The gorgeous southern bell was alternating between bouncing up and down and grinding her clit against his pelvis rocking her hips back and forth. She could feel the extra bit of pleasure from every thrust as her clit was rubbed against Paras’ body. Paras’ hands eventually moved down to Rogue’s firm ass grabbing it and guiding her speed in riding him.

“Spank me.” Rogue said between moans

“Really?” Paras asked a little surprised by the request.

“Fuck yes!” She answered.

His hand rose and came down lightly slapping one of her ass cheeks.

Rogue loved the feeling of being spanked. Something about it turned her on in an amazing way, maybe because both Quentin and Kid Gladiator both did it so much she had just gotten used to it, Paras was going way to lightly for her liking.

“Harder.” Rogue moaned.

He slapped again with more force.

“Harder!” She urged him.

Finally he slapped her hard enough that he thought it would leave a hand mark on her ass and she moaned with pleasure. He alternated slapping each side of her amazing ass making her moan and yelp with each slap. With each hit he could feel her pussy tighten a bit, she felt so amazing with every thrust. Rogue felt a jolt of pleasure rush through her body with every spank

She kept fucking him like this for a while before finally climbing off from on top of him. She stood him up then she kneeled on the chair on all fours facing her round butt towards him, she had her head lowered down to the chair pushing her ass more towards him in the air. She gave her ass a little wiggle to invite him back inside her. Paras positioned himself behind her and took hold of her hips. He slowly thrust himself into her, filling her once again with every inch of his cock. He began to push in and out of her in a steady rhythm. Every time he entered her he watched as her amazing butt giggled from the force and he thought he’d never seen anything so sexy.

Rogue’s body was swaying with every thrust, her large tits bouncing back and forth. She loved the feeling of getting her pussy pounded from behind. She reached back with one of her hands and began to play with her clit while he fucked her. Her fingers circled her sensitive little love bud sending little jolts of pleasure through her body. She could feel his hard cock filling and stretching her tight pussy making her moan even more. Rogue felt Paras body lay on top of her as he leaned forward and began to kiss the back of her neck.

She started rocking herself back to meet his thrusts making him go even deeper into her. She could hear their bodies making slapping noises every time his pelvis smacked against her round butt. She knew she was getting close to another orgasm as she started to increase the speed of her fingers rubbing her clit. She felt Paras bite her neck roughly and finally with one last hard slam against his cock she felt the waves of pleasure over take her. Every muscle in her body flexed until she could feel her body convulsing as she came with his member filling her up.

Once she’d recovered she pushed him away from her, his cock pulling out of her pussy. Rogue then rolled over on to her back and spread her legs. Paras was quickly back inside her thrusting back and forth to her encouraging moans. Rogues legs wrapped around his body allowing him to penetrate deeper into her pussy.

Paras watched her amazing chest heaving back and forth as he fucked. They bounced in perfect rhythm and looked so sexy that he just couldn’t resist them. Paras’ hands went to her large tits mauling the massive orbs of flesh, squeezing and pinching her nipples.

Rogue’s body was being rocked back and forth with every thrust; she let out a small moan every time he entered her. She felt her pussy flexing and clenching down on his cock increasing her pleasure even more. She could feel every contour of his cock filling her as they once again began to kiss. Rogue took hold of the back of his neck pulling him in closer so she could kiss his neck and give him little playful bites.

Paras could feel Rogues hot breath on his neck and it sent a shudder through his body. He felt her nails tracing lines down his back, he guessed it was leaving marks but it felt so good. Her legs kept a tight grip around his torso pulling against him and he fucked her. She was holding him so close their bodies were pressed together, her chest pressed against his and he could feel her hard nipples pressing against his skin.

They fucked that way for what felt like hours to Rogue, every instant being pure bliss pleasure filling every inch of her body. Eventually they changed position slightly to her legs were up over Paras shoulders and pinned down to her chest letting him fuck deeper into her pussy. It was at this point she said to him.

“Oh god this feels so good! Fuck my ass!” She moaned.

Paras was once again surprised at how dirty his teacher was being but he wasn’t about to pass this up so he pulled his hard cock from her pussy and lowered slightly, pressing the head against her tight little butt hole. As he pressed forward her pussy juice working as lubricant his cockhead popped into her ass and slowly penetrated deeper and deeper.

Rogue held her breath as she felt every inch of his cock filling her tightest hole. She let out a small gasp as he started to pull out the first time. As he began to rock his hips back and forth anally fucking her she moved one of her hands towards her pussy inserting two of her fingers into the wet opening. She began to pump her fingers in an alternate motion to Paras cock so every time his pulled out of her ass her fingers filled her pussy.

“Oh fuck you feel so good in my tight little butt!” Rogue moaned to him. “Do you like it?” She asked him.

“Oh fuck yes!” He grunted in response.

“Oh that’s right fuck my ass harder baby!” Rogue continued. She kept talking dirty to him, begging him for more it just felt so amazing.

Paras couldn’t believe how amazing her ass felt. It was the tightest thing he had ever felt and his cock was covered in so much of Rogue’s cum that he easily slid in and out of her at a quick pace. On top of that Rogue seemed like a being of pure sexual lust, her large tits swaying amazingly, her fingers pumping in and out of her own pussy, her full lips continuing to beg him for his cock. He knew he was getting close to cumming and it seemed Rogue could tell as well.

“That’s it cum for me!” she said her eyes locking with his.

That was it, Paras reached his peak. He pulled out of her ass right as he started to cum, his fluids shoot out and spraying across her body. His load covered her chest and stomach, her hand wrapped around his shaft milking out the last few drops dripping down onto her thighs. Rogue scooped a finger through the cum on her tits and placed the glob into her mouth where she sucked her digit clean tasting his seed. The two of them were catching their breath when suddenly they heard.

“What the fuck!”

They both looked over towards the mansion and they froze in fear as they saw the schools headmistress Kitty pride standing there with a look of shock mixed with rage on her face. Rogue felt her arousal disappear and it was quickly replaced with fear.

 

*****

Rogue was sitting in Wolverines’ office alone. She had her swimsuit back on and was wrapped in her towel. She could still feel Paras’ cum drying on her skin. She could see on the clock on the wall that it was 2:26 AM. She’d been fucking Paras for hours before Kitty caught them. Kitty had flipped yelling and screaming at them for several minutes before she told Paras to get to his room and for Rogue to go wait in Logan’s office. Rogue was so afraid she just did exactly as she was told. Now she found herself sitting here waiting. It had been nearly a half hour before the door finally opened and she saw Logan and Kitty enter the room. Kitty was wrapped in a robe covering her completely. Logan was in his uniform covered in rips and tears, Rogue figured he had just gotten back from a mission.

Logan took the seat on the opposite side of the desk as Rogue and Kitty sad in the chair beside her. Rogue felt like Kitty’s eyes were cutting holes right through her. Rogue had a job fighting monsters and super villains but she had never been as afraid as she was right now. Finally Logan spoke

“Please tell me Kitty is wrong on what she told me.” He said sounding ike he was trying to contain his anger.

“Ah… Ah don’t know what to say.” Rogue told him her eyes looking at the floor.

“What the fuck were you doing?” He asked letting his anger out a bit.

“Ah swear Logan Ah don’t know how this happened.” She started to explain. “Ah saw Paras out after curfew swimming and Ah went out to talk to him and one thing lead to another and…”

“Shut up!” He told her “I can smell the lie on you.” He looked like he was going to jump over the desk and tear her apart which she knew he could “Now try again and this time I want the truth.”

Rogue took a deep breath, deciding that this was it. She always knew on some level that she would eventually be caught and it had finally happened. She told them everything. She told them about the first night she caught Quire’s poker game and felt compelled to sleep with him to make up for cheating him out of his money. She told them about how Kid Gladiator treated Warbird and how she used that as blackmail. She told them about how she made Gentle think he had forced her to have sex so he wouldn’t say anything. She kept going on and on until eventually she explained what had happened that night.

“Logan Ah don’t know how this all started and Ah know it’s wrong but Ah just couldn’t help myself.” She said tears filling her eyes.

“I don’t think you’re lying.” He finally said after a moment of silence. “But I want to be sure. I’m going to get Rachel to scan your mind to make sure you didn’t leave anything out. Then I can decide whether to turn you over to the Avengers or deal with you myself. You were trusted her Rogue. We let you have power over these kids and you abused it, and you may have caused serious issues for some of them. This isn’t just going to go away. Let’s just start but saying you’re fired and you better start praying that that’s the worst thing to happen to you today.” He said as he left the room, Kitty following right behind.

Once again Rogue was alone. She felt like she’d been punched in the stomach. She was fired. What was she going to do? Maybe she could go back to Utopia. That’s assuming she didn’t end up in a superhuman jail not that she wouldn’t deserve it. How had she come to this place, a few months ago she was a happy healthy member of the X-men. Now she was a sex crazed teacher who couldn’t stop fucking her students, and the worst thing of all was even now she was still horny. What the fuck was wrong with her? Why did she want to go looking for another student right now? She felt her pussy moisten and her nipples harden as she thought about how kinky it was to have Paras’ cum still staining her skin.

Rogue had been sitting there thinking for about a half hour when she heard the door open. In walked Rachel Gray the school’s resident telepath. She looked exhausted and Rogue assumed Logan had woken her up to send her to scan Rogue’s mind. Rachel looked very angry. She stood in front of Rogue her eyes filled with rage.

“Logan wants me to scan your mind to make sure you told him everything.” Rachel stated flatly. “He gave me permission to search by force if you resist me so please resist.”

With that Rachel entered Rogue’s mind, the southern bell didn’t resist at all and gave Rachel full access to her mind. Rogue could see flashes of every one of her sexual encounters with her students flashing before her eyes. She was filled with every sensation she had felt during those encounters. She could feel her breast being played with; she could feel a cock sliding down her throat, she felt her pussy and ass being filled up, she could even taste cum on her tongue, both male and female. Then as suddenly as it had started she felt herself ripped back to reality.

“Oh my god!” She heard Rachel say.

Rogue looked to the floor ashamed and feeling so judged.

“I… I have to go talk to Logan.” Rachel stammered.

“What?” Rogue asked confused. “Ah didn’t lie Ah swear.” She continued.

“I know it’s just… look I’ll be back as soon as I can.” Rachel said leaving the room.

Rogue had no idea what had just happened. She’d told them everything, she hadn’t kept anything from them, what was Rachel so surprised by.

Hours passed. Rogue watched the sun rise through Logan’s office window, standing in front of the glass letting the sun caress her skin. She didn’t know what was taking them so long but it scared the hell out of her. Finally Rachel and Logan returned.

“Take a seat Rogue.” Logan said, the anger seemed to be gone completely from his voice which confused her even more. She sat as she was instructed and Logan continued “Look after scanning your mind Rachel came and told me something… unexpected. Rachel why don’t you explain it.”

Rogue’s head turned towards Rachel having no idea what they were talking about.

“So when I was in your head I couldn’t help but notice something. Once I got back to the time you caught the students playing poker in the basement when I felt something weird.” Rogue was listening intently “Someone entered your mind and altered it.” She told her.

“What do you mean? Who would… Quire!” Rogue said with a mixture of anger and confusion.

“Yes.” Rachel said looking sympathetic. “He went into your mind to get you to sleep with him. That’s what happened that first night.” Rachel explained.

“What…?” Rogue didn’t know what to say.

“But the problem is Quentin is powerful but he’s reckless. Basically he ramped up your sex drive and created a link between it and your students. I assume he was just trying to create a link to himself but he’s reckless. Then when you were with him on the psychic plane he ripped the hole even bigger which is why you lost all control and stopped feeling guilty about it.” Rachel finished explaining.

“So… he made me like this?” Rogue asked.

“Yes.” She answered.

Rogue didn’t know how to feel. She was furious but still felt horny which in turn just made her angrier.

“But I can fix it.” Rachel interrupted her thoughts.

“You can?” Rogue asked her.

“Yes here let me.”

With that Rogue felt Rachel enter her mind again. She could feel things shifting. First her sex drive dropped off. It was the first time she could remember that she wasn’t aching to be fucked. Then she lost her attraction to her students then finally she felt a wave of guilt hit her like a tidal wave. Rachel pulled out of her mind and Rogue broke down.

“Oh god what have Ah done.” Rogue began to cry. Rachel wrapped her in a hug, gently rubbing her back. Rogue cried for longer than she ever had. She felt so awful about everything she had done. She didn’t know how she could let herself do everything she had. She stayed that way for hours.

 

*****

Rogue looked out the window of her room in Avengers tower as she looked back on her resent past. It had been two months since she had been caught in her sexual adventures. There had been a lot of fallout from what had happened. Rogue had spent nearly a week in her room in complete depression. Kitty came by to apologize for yelling at her but Rogue felt like she had deserved it. Kitty then told her that they had expelled Quentin for what he had done. Rogue later found out he had joined up with Cyclops’ X-men back on Utopia which enraged her but she couldn’t do anything about it. They also expelled Kid gladiator for his treatment of Warbird. He returned to the Shi’ar Empire but his father the Shi’ar majestor Gladiator banished Warbird to Earth for allowing his son to be punished for his treatment of her. Warbird ended up staying with the X-men having nowhere else to go.

Rogue tried to reintegrate into the school but she couldn’t get over the guilt she felt every time she saw one of the students she had slept with. Finally she decided she had to leave. She just couldn’t stay there anymore. She didn’t know where she was going to go, she couldn’t return to Utopia with Quentin there. Then Wolverine put in a good word for her with the Avengers. Captain America himself came to invite her to join them. He told her that Wolverine had told him everything that had happened but he would keep it a secret and she was more than welcome among them.

She hadn’t expected it but Rogue loved the Avengers. They made her feel so at home and welcome in their ranks, and it was nice to for once to actually be viewed as a hero by the public. There weren’t sentinels or religious nuts trying to kill her every week, instead it was doom bots and Hydra agents but at least the public was on her side. She was finally getting over what happened to her, she’d even started dating Wonder man. After everything she’d done and all the people she took advantage of she was finally for the first time since this had all happened completely happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (AN: This is the end of Rogue’s desires. Once again I would like to thank Myth for requesting this story and coming up with the outline for the chapters. I hope you all enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it and I’ll see you all in my next story and thanks for reading.)
> 
> MarvelFan98


End file.
